nessie, jacob and some troubles
by blainelover
Summary: After Nessie was next to me, safe………I felt extremely happy……and I knew that, while we existed, I would be imprinted on her. Hey guys I know it s pretty long anyway I hope you like it, and I hope I got Nessie s personality right!
1. moving

_RENESMEE POV _

We were sitting at the dinner table, and, as usually, I was the only one waiting for food to be served. Finally a plate of red spaghetti arrived to in front of me, I turned to Esme, I wasn´t quite waiting a plate full of human food, but she was my lovely grandma Esme, and I knew she loved cooking, so I took a fork and smiled widely, as if that spaghetti was the dream of my life.

All eyes were lying on me and my plate; after all I was the only reason to have a full equipped kitchen in a house where nobody eats, and I supposed everybody was waiting to see how I would react to some lame spaghetti.

Everybody was silent, quite strange for my family, and I started eating my spaghetti, but that didn´t seem to relax anyone. I surprised but I kept eating, I wanted to please Esme, after all she surely cooked this Italian food for me.

Then I had a bad feeling, and I was totally convinced that something bad was coming as I´m sure that sun comes out every morning. My dad stared at me, without answering my intern question. I moved my fork in my spaghetti silently, waiting for somebody to talk, with my limit of patience about to end.

I raised my face from my spaghetti _– OK now, what´s going on? - _I asked, playfully, just to low the red level of tension in the dining room. I raised an eyebrow, starting to look at everyone impatiently, was someone ever going to dare to talk or I was going to have to ask again?

-_Honey we´re moving, you should have suspected this, after all, it´s natural for vampires to move constantly_-my mom added. I didn´t think that was pretty bad, after all my mom was right, vampires can´t be in a place for a long time, and sometimes I even thought we had been here long enough. I touched my granddad's hand, and I asked for Jacob.

-_That´s the tough part, he´s studying, and we refuse for him to stop studying, after all, it took him a long time to go back to study, and he doesn´t have enough studies to enter the school you´re going to_- he answered, or, to be more specific, established the point to me. That seemed pretty stupid for me, what school were we going to that my Jacob wasn´t smart enough to attend, after all, for me he was clever enough to be at any grade he was asked to attend, and if he wasn´t I would help him.

-_It isn´t just that, we think he needs a time off from us, and you need a time off from him, try to understand, it´s going to be the healthiest thing for everyone_—my dad said, trying to convince me to accept it, but he wasn´t , I thought that was pretty selfish from them, it was healthier for them, because everybody in this room knew that Jacob and I were made for each other, and we just couldn´t, we shouldn´t be apart.

I took my plate of spaghetti, and dropped it in a bad-mannered way to the floor, and my aunt Alice ran to catch it when it was like an inch away from the floor. I looked at her; I grabbed her shoulder and showed her a picture of the plate broken in tiny pieces and the spaghetti made a mess in the floor, after all, that was my objective.

-_Don´t be a brat Renesmee_- my dad ordered in his parental tone of voice. He was pretty selfish, he could just make my life miserable as much as he wanted but I couldn´t drop a simple plate of spaghetti as protest. He saw me, wrinkling his frown, as if I just made a terrible crime by expressing myself for myself in my thoughts.

-_Nessie you are being selfish, because I really don´t think that a dog is more valuable that all of us_- he said to me, as if he could have a chance to argue with me something I had already established since the day I was born. I raised an eyebrow and made a face, this situation was starting to irritate me.

-_A dog_? - My mom & I replied when my dad finished talking. Jacob was my mom´s best friend and the love of my life, besides; he was the bravest werewolf in Earth. My dad was really crossing the line with his comments, he couldn´t convince me, and he knew that, for me, my Jacob was obviously more valuable than all vampires, humans, hybrids, Gods and werewolves in Earth, and more valuable than all Aliens in outer space.

-_We aren´t asking if you want to move, we are announcing that we are moving, all of us, so don´t discuss, young lady_-my dad concluded. I wasn´t young, and they just couldn´t make me make what they wanted, I could easily reset my life for a while with my grandfather Charlie, while Jacob graduated, I just couldn´t get the point of me moving with them.

My dad stared at me angrily, so I stood up making him a face and I ran to my room.

I lied at my bed tired and worried. I had never thought of life without Jacob, because I always thought it was something that just couldn´t happen, and it was something I wasn´t going to consider.

I sat at the corner of my bed and took of my boots, changed them for some pretty comfortable flip flops and tied my hair in a pony tail. I was too tired to deal with Alice´s conflict between silk and cotton, so I entered my giant wardrobe to look for pajamas, I choose the warmest ones and just threw myself to the warm sheets and decided to sleep.

When I woke up I was amazed to see all my stuff packed up in perfectly ordered and labeled boxes, and I only found 3 outfits out my giant wardrobe. I rolled my eyes and the first 2 persons I thought of were Esme and Alice.

They were really decided to leave, so I just ran to take a shower and dressed with a red & white outfit I choose, and jumped out of my room, amazed to find a house filled in boxes that were going straight to trash.

-_What is going on here Aunt Rose?-_I asked her, just waiting to confirm my suspects. -_Getting ready the proper stage of a family moving, are you collaborating sweetheart or you´ll just stand there and see us?-_she replied in her usual "I love you but you´re blowing my nerve off" tone, and I waved goodbye and ran to my dad, who only said run kid to the recent question I just formulated in my head.

I ran up to LaPush, just to say goodbye, I guess he should´ve already been informed, since everyone who knew me enough knew that I wasn´t going to be strong enough to say it myself.

-_Girl I thought I wasn´t seeing you around anymore, I´ll call Jake I a sec_-Billy said, welcoming me and letting me sit in the couch I the middle of the living room. Jacob came as a flash and kissed me cheek; I grabbed his and showed him a picture of us walking in the beach. He took my hand and leaded me right to the place I showed.

I grabbed his neck in y arms and showed him a picture of me in a plain without him, and then a picture of us together at my grandfather Charlie´s house, asking which one he would prefer.

-_It´s complicated, I want you near, but I don´t want you far from your family_-he replied to my question. I made a face and sowed him both pictures again, demanding a concrete answer.

-_I want to go with you_- he replied, and I showed him a picture of us in the plain, and then one of him studying in our new school.

-_I don´t think your father would agree_- he concluded.-_Then what_?-I asked, using normal communication.

-_I´ll graduate before you notice_- he replied, trying to comfort me, and I showed him himself with a graduation hat, asking when that would happen, and all he said was soon .

I was finally in that plain, sitting next to my mom, which hugged me as if I was her personal teddy bear. I wanted to sleep, so I tried to tie myself to the seat with my seat-belt, and I heard my aunt Alice giggle behind me at my failed tries. My mom turned to her, and I leaned at the pillow the air host brought me.

I woke up when we were landing at Alaska, and I stared at the beautiful view my eyes were having the privilege to see. My mom whispered when we had to get down the plain, and I did it in seconds, I couldn´t wait to run through that snow and smell those pines.

I grabbed my mom´s hand and asked where were we going, and where was our luggage, she smiled and whispered at my ear that she had no idea.

I made a face and follow my crazy but fun Aunt Alice, that leaded us to a taxi site, and started giving the driver directions for where he should go.

I was impatient, so I grabbed my cell phone and texted Jacob, and we started talking about romantic nonsense things, when we parked at a big white building apart from the city, and Alice got down and made us follow, we discovered the fancy school we were attending.

Alice ran inside gracefully, excited, she entered the reception and Carlisle made series of procedures, and after a while each one of us was given keys and numbers of our rooms.

The rooms were all white, they were big and spacious. I entered mine and left the only bag I had in front the super small wardrobe lying in front of my bed.

My Aunt Alice knocked my door, enthusiastic, and she yelled _–Nessie!-_, I stood up fast and opened the door, she entered jumping and gave me a big white box.

I grabbed her hand and showed the box again. She opened it and showed me a white shirt and a black skirt. I grabbed her hand again and showed her me dressed on that.

-_It´s your uniform_ – she said, also saying a lot of shopping plans and other Alice stuff while I was thinking about another thousand things.

When she finally left I was able to unpack my luggage and go to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I found out my wardrobe was already full, and it wouldn´t amaze me that Alice ran all over the country looking for a store that was open. I went to shower and dressed with a white t-shirt, jeans and white flats. I got out to the corridor and knocked my parent´s door, that opened immediately, and we all walked to the dining room.

We found some schedules that included an initiation class today, and we were asked to take and notebook and stuff to write on it.

I went to the store and bought what I needed, and I ran to my room to look for a schoolbag Alice told me she left in my wardrobe.

When I entered my room I supposed that cleaning ladies had done my room, because it was surprisingly dark, but quite clean. I looked at the first wardrobe in my room, but I found nothing.

I advanced and looked in the other wardrobe, but nothing, then I looked below the bed, but nothing again.

I was starting to get upset, so I turned and looked by the desktop, and I saw 2 beautiful teen looking vampires waiting sitting at the desktop.

It was an angelical blonde girl, and a black haired boy, they seemed to be twins, they were dressed with some black very old-fashioned clothes, quite fancy, and both stared at me, like waiting for me to run away or something.

-_What, is it that you no longer remember us, Renesmee?_ The blonde whispered.


	2. new

_JACOB BLACK _

Sam was right, he had always been right; a new bloodsucker had arrived to LaPush. Now, on my road, I could smell it, and it was a female. My question was, who could it be? What did she want? Was it my Nessie?

"_Jacob, don´t you think you´re being a little paranoiac?" _I heard Leah interrupting my thoughts. _"Leave me alone", _I demanded with my alpha werewolf voice_."I can´t, Jacob, we were doing our lives separate from Sam´s pack, and you can´t force me to belong to that pack again, Jacob, you know it hurts me " _she said , well she thought, with that stupid supplicating voice women use when they want something, _"Listen , you have your problems, I have mines, you´re free to leave if you want, all I want is to protect our people, and to protect Nessie the only way I can , catching that bloodsucker, and making sure she isn´t dangerous for my Nessie , end of the story , if you want something else , remember , you can leave "._

I could hear her complain an ughhh in the distance, and then I kept running, just feeling my speed, and forgetting that Nessie was far, just looking for something that could help me catch that bloodsucker, and if I was lucky enough, maybe I could even kill it, I only stand the Cullens because they are my sort of family in law, and because they´ve never killed anyone, but they´ve been in so much trouble, that it wouldn´t surprise me if they were in trouble again.

"_Hey kid, it´s been a while since you don´t work at your garage, I´m sure that would distract you" _said Billy when I got home, he was sometimes very annoying, especially when he was worried for me, just as he was now, so I thought that just to calm him, I would go there a while, maybe I could earn some extra money and send my Nessie a gift.

I began by working on a very useless car, a yellow car, which actually made me double depressed, when she arrived.

She was beautiful, her reddish brown, long hair tied up in a diadem; obviously she was a vampire, but not at all the kind of vampire I expected. She didn´t have golden eyes, I wondered if she used eye glasses, to make her eyes a beautiful aqua blue. Suddenly she said in a demanding tone _"Well , so, are you a mechanic or not, can you help me?" _I stranded, she had a way harsher voice than what I could have imagined, and I answered "_I made up a car of pieces, so I can help" _ she took me to a couple yards away, where a new Ferrari waited , she told me _" I just can´t turn it on, so check it " _I laughed to myself , as if she needed it, I checked it and told her the fusible had twisted, and that it would be 90 dollars, she said -_"Thanks , am…. What´s your name??"- _ , finally , I answered, _"Jacob, Mrs., may I know yours???" _ Even though a second after I wondered to myself why I even asked a bloodsucker her name, - _I´m Marianne Do you want me to pay you or not?-_ she said, ugh that tone of voice reminded me of the Barbie, and, watching her well, she was as dolly as her, she should have been very old, since that name was very funny, so I asked her a tricky question, _"Do you like wolves?, I´ve heard giant wolves are running around LaPush"_, I analyzed her, she smiled at wolves , but when I said giant, she made a face, and she said _" Small wolves are fun , giant ones, are lethal"_, that made me double suspicious, so I told her, pretending to have a crush on her _" So, are you staying on town a while?"_ , she seemed to like my flirting , and she said, _"As long as you want me to" ._

So, when it was my running time, before transforming, I told Sam everything I saw, and that I was going to make friends with her, just to spy what she was into, soon or late I would find out something, and that might be a good distraction, a gift to Nessie, for her safety, and all the Cullens, specially her , Carlisle , Esme and Bella.

I was glad to be running with my old friends Quil and Embry, I had really missed them, and even though we could no longer hear each other thoughts, just seeing them running by my side, made me feel happier, a little bit more at home, the home I could only find with Nessie.

When I got to Emily´s I ate a couple muffins, and made some jokes with my old friends, and we decided that, for the moment, we would be alert, and waiting for any of the bloodsucker´s movement, and measuring how dangerous she could be.

"_Hey, are you friend with the Cullens? They live in a forest nearby, and I am friend of Rosalie, from the college she attended last year, and I came to visit her, are they still here?", _she told me , and that confirmed everything I had suspected, she was coming after the Cullens….

_MARIANNE POV _

He is very cute, and is way hotter than I was told, it´s a shame that he is with that Cullen, and it is a bigger shame that I would have to kill him, with all his pack. I hope this glasses help him think I´m not vampire, and less that I´m a Volturi spy, because he would kill me in a second, so let´s find out if he really is a mechanic "_Well , so, are you a mechanic or not, can you help me?" _I asked him, and he told me, with shinny teeth,"_ I made up a car of pieces, so I can help" _ . I laughed inside me, I took him where I left the car I ruined, he fixed it, and I asked him how much it was, and he said, like a serious business man _"90 dollars Mrs.," _so I thanked him , and asked his name , just to make sure it was him, he was to lovely, to young, to shinny to die, finally, he said, _"Jacob, Mrs., may I know yours???" _ , I was Marianne D'Autremont and I wasn´t going to lie, his look was lost _"I'm Marianne, Do you want me to pay you or not?"_I replied_._

Suddenly he asked me about wolves, I should have suspected that, naturally he was thinking about becoming friends and he wanted to know how I felt about werewolves, I answered they freaked me out, and made a face, just hoping he didn´t suspect I was a vampire, suddenly he asked, _" So, are you staying on town a while?" , _and I thought of the smartest and the most honest answer_, _until I couldn´t or shouldn´t spy him anymore, or even kill him ,if needed, so I said_, "As long as you want me to"._

Days passed like that, and it seemed like Jacob, or Jake as I was starting to call him, didn´t suspect anything at all, because we were becoming close friends, I could notice his sadness, that made me sad too, but evil, mostly, he was missing her, he was worried because that Cullen hadn´t emailed him in days, and I tried to convince him that maybe she was just busy, but it was weird that he never mentioned her last name and called her Nessie, strange nickname for a girlfriend, so I decided I should ask about the Cullens, and I found the perfect pretext and asked, _-Hey, are you friend with the Cullens? They live in a forest nearby, and I am friend of Rosalie, from the college she attended last year, and I came to visit her, are they still here?-, _he just didn´t answer, and said he had to see his friends, and I thought that maybe I had messed it up.

_BELLA_

I miss my Renesmee, she disappeared a week ago , we don't know anything about her , about her angel face, her soft, brown curls , and I feared that her lovely cheeks , had just vanished.

Edward and I have been fighting even more, if I didn´t have Alice, I would have gone crazy , and I know I can´t stand it , maybe she just left with Jacob , but I´m afraid to ask him, because if she isn´t with him, I would only worry him , and cause him even a bigger agony than the one I imagine he suffers now, and I still hate making Jacob in agony. .

All I want is Edward to hold me, maybe that way I could make the whole in my chest a little bit more bearable, Alice has been looking for her, but nothing, she´s very stressed, since looking for your blind spots should be tough, besides, Alice and Renesmee are very close, she should be suffering a lot to, we all need Renesmee, we all want her back, she was our sweetheart, our spoiled, little treasure.

Jasper has been trying to keep us calmed, poor couple, they are working harder than everybody, and Rosalie, well she´s indescribably, incredibly sad, after all she was her other mother, and loved her and I never thought Rosalie could love her that much, even though she didn´t show it that often, I think she´s just misunderstood, but depression has taken over all of us. Who could have caused us such a big damage, and why?

_ALICE_

I can´t stand being useless, especially when it´s Nessie, our poor and breakable Nessie, who is lost. I can´t stand being blind I want to find her, I need to find her. Besides, my poor Jasper has been working extra hard to keep us all calmed, but, I´ve seen stuff, I just don´t want to believe it. I´ve seen them, holding her hostage for no reason.

Days pass, it´s been 2 and a half weeks. Nothing new. My visions have increased, and I rather be alone, to try to match the clues, try to convince myself what I see is a lie, because if it was true, Nessie would never, ever come back. I try to be away from Edward as much as I can, so he can´t see my visions, and when it´s too necessary to be near him, I think about the suffering of my Jasper, or just wander through my mind.

Poor Bella, she is just stranded, shocked, and Edward, he is in agony, I´ve never seen him suffer so much since, when , since he left Bella, he´s disconnected, his dark circles under the eyes have grown, so much, he looks like a zombie.

I feel like if I should search more, find the exact place, talk to the right person, in the right moment, and to do that, I would have to leave, warning only Jasper , and at the last minute, taking him with me, because I could stand a time without Esme, Carlisle, Rose, without everybody, but not without Jasper.

Yes, tonight I´ll leave, and I´ll do everything to find my niece, and make everybody smile again, for me happiness is like air, and I just can´t live being sad, in a sad place, and I want to bring the joy, and I will, it doesn´t matter how far that takes me….

_EDWARD POV_

I can´t stand it more, if I live one more day without knowing about my beloved daughter, and I just can´t take the idea of my daughter running away with that dog , of making my loved Bella suffering just to be with him , this doubt will consume me , I _need_ to call him, I have to call him, I don´t mind the consequences…..

_JACOB POV_

Damn!!! Once again the phone woke me up , I ran and picked up the phone

_-Black family_

_-Jacob, is this you?_

_-Sure, what bloodsucker?_

_-Is Renesmee with you?_

_-No, what happened, TELL ME NOW!_

_-She disappeared, Jacob_

_-What did you do to her bloodsucker?!?!_

_-Jacob, be calmed_

_-I´ll be there immediately _

_-You really don´t have to_

_-I have to, IMMEDIATELY_


	3. hostage

_RENESMEE POV_

I was speechless. I knew them, I could vaguely remember their faces, between the snow, I just couldn´t remember anything else.

"_Seems like you don´t remember, listen, I´m Jane and he is my brother Alec, and you are coming with us" _the girl said, and she pulled my arm, I stood, I was scared, I didn´t want to go with them, I didn´t even knew them, indeed, I could just kind of remember their faces, they weren´t going to take me with them, end of the story.

"_Alec, knock her out"_ she said, in a demanding tone, she was very threatening, she was even devil looking, _"Jane, can´t she just come the good way?"_ he answered_, _she made him a furious face, _"she doesn´t want to, so knock her"_ she replied, he made her a face, like if telling her she was being a brat, and I made them both a face, they were very impolite, they were talking about me as if I just wasn´t there, that bothered me, besides their fight was childish, I wasn´t going to go with them anyway, they just threatened me, specially the girl, Jane.

They were still fighting, he kept refusing, so Jane pulled me, _"She can walk" the boy said, _ (they kept doing it ) _" Knock her, or I´ll produce you the most intense pain of your existence, NOW!!" _the girl said, and that was the last I heard before I sank in a total lonely darkness.

_ALEC POV_

I remembered a cute baby, but now, she was more special and unique, totally different from any other creature I had seen in my whole existence. We couldn´t talk to her softly, but I hated the tone on which Jane talked to her, but, as long as she didn´t hurt her, I wasn´t going to complain. Jane pulled her arm, I could stand that, then she distracted me _"Alec, knock her out", _she said in her stupid demanding tone _"Jane, can´t she just come the good way_?" I replied_, _I didn´t want Renesmee to fear us, that would make our mission easier, but Jane was starting to get mad.

"_She doesn´t want to, so knock her", _she ordered me, I made her a face, I didn´t wanted to hurt her, she made us a face, she really didn´t wanted to come, and this situation should have been very irritating for her. Jane saw her expression and just pulled her, as if she was a rope, that she could handle as she wanted, I hated when she behaved like that.

"_She can walk" _I said, since I couldn't find a better way to stop thin nonsense fight_. _I could see I was really ending with Jane´s patience, _"Knock her, or I´ll produce you the most intense pain of your existence, NOW!!" _she said, really sick of my denial_, _I saw I had no exit, so I knocked that poor innocent that just fell to the floor, I carried her (before Jane carried her like a bag of potatoes) and took her out of the house, we took her to the Airport, where a private plane, which I never remembered we had, was waiting for us. All the way to Italy I just thought that she didn´t deserve what she was going to suffer, and I decided that, until her family came to claim her, I would be her confident, spy on her life, find out her secrets and protect her from Aro.

When we arrived to Volterra, we ran to our museum, that human, whose name I just couldn´t learn, gave us the welcome, opened the door, where Aro, Caius and Marco were waiting anxiously for us.

_ALICE POV _

Something stopped me, again, from leaving, a reason I just couldn´t refuse, the dog´s arrival. Who called him? Anyway, whoever that was, she or he had damaged both of us, he or she was frustrating my plans and he or she harmed Jacob, who had the most terrible look from all of us, (and we were all terrible looking) he was really worried, poor dog; he had lost his owner, his soul mate, his love, and that´s the worst feeling of all, I could no longer imagine my life without Jasper anymore.

Then I had the most terrible vision from all I have had these days, it was Aro, in a complete fury, yelling at Jane and Alec, apparently, because they did something to Nessie.

When I came back to world, I saw Bella (that had changed the outfit I prepared for her in the morning) fighting with Edward, apparently because Edward was who called Jacob.

But not only and Bella was fighting with him, well, scolding him, also Carlisle and Esme, they were telling him that how could he do that to Jacob, even Rosalie, that disliked him more than all of us, was making Edward a face, after them all made accusations, he said _"I did it because I thought maybe they could be together, but seems like not, but, after all, we couldn´t keep this from him anymore"_.

I agreedwithEdward, it was unfair keeping this from Jacob, and Bella said, "_I'll go with Jake"_, and left, apparently because Jacobs presence only made her sadder.

By looking at their sadness I decided I could no longer keep my visions for myself, the only way I could help was telling what I knew to everybody, and I was going to do it.

_JACOB POV_

I made my bags immediately after the bloodsucker´s call, but Marianne arrived, worried, _"Jake, where are you going???", _she asked in a desperate tone_, _I made her a "you don´t care" face, but she insisted. I told her where I was going and why, _" You´re evil, you told me you had nothing to do with the Cullens, and now it works out that the famous Nessie is a Cullen , anything else you hide Jacob Black?? "_she said, upset.

I made her a face and she told me she wanted to come, in that tone I hated, and I couldn´t deny, so an hour later we met in the Airport, ready to go to Alaska.

When we got there, she looked for a Hotel to stay, and I went to Nessie´s school, to look for the Cullens. Luckily I found them fast, and when I came in, Bella asked me how I found out that Nessie was lost, I told her about the phone call, and I went to the yard while they solved their problems, but what harmed me the most was that Bella was keeping Nessie´s disappearance from me, and her upset behavior about my appearance, even though she knew Nessie was my life, she kept it secret, that was cruel, as if she didn´t knew me, then , she came out and sat next to me, _"Bella, why you kept this from me?" _I asked, she came closer, she grabbed my hand, trying to make me feel a little bit better, she made those puppy dog eyes I hated, _"Jake, what could you do that far after all??, if I told you I would just worry you, and anyway, you already know now, and we´re still the same, Jake, telling you was caseless.", s_he argued, then she hugged me and I hugged her, like that, our sadness was a little bit more bearable.

Being with Bella was very good for me right now. Everything could happen to everyone, but not to Nessie. Besides, Bella and I loved Nessie more than anyone else in the world, and we could support each other, just by sitting together.

Suddenly the vident bloodsucker, Alice, called us to make an announcement. _"Bella, Edward, Jacob, well everybody, I´ve been keeping this secret, but in view of the circumstances, I have to say it, I´ve been having visions, about Renesmee, and them all just show one thing, the Volturis", _she said, in a gloomy tone.

Suddenly, silence and shock dominated the room, and I couldn´t help it _"How could you keep this situation from me? Say it! And you!! (Pointing Alice, who turned to me immediately) How could you keep your visions from all of us!!?? VoltIuris are lethal, lethal!! , don´t you know that!!! They will surely kill her, what exactly did you see? Answer!!", _ I yelled at everyone, fury dominated me and with that fury in my eyes I stared at the bloodsucker, waiting for her answer, impatiently.

Finally, the bloodsucker stood up , fearfully, _"In the start, I could only see a fancy room, with the Volturi sign in it, , then I saw Alec attacking someone, with fury, and in the end, I saw Aro yelling , in complete fury too, to Alec and Jane, apparently for something related to Renesmee_", she answered, sadly.

That was too much, knowing too much, being harmed enough, all I wanted was to transform, to forget it, so I stood up, I flogged the door and ran away, trying desperately to calm my pain, that pain that grew each second that Nessie could be spending with them.

When I was calmed enough to be a human, I found Marianne, totally calmed, she just sat next to me, without asking anything, I liked that from her, she never asked for explanations, she was quiet, but supportive, she leaned to my shoulder, and accompanied me in my pain .

_RENESMEE POV_

When I opened my eyes, I was in a beautiful, very old fashioned, fancy room, and thanks good, I was alone. I watched the room, the most beautiful room I had ever been into, it had a green tapestry, it had a V sign painted in dark green all over the part below, a divisor line and on the top part, such as the roof, it only had a light green tone. In front of my bed I had a big window, with white curtains, it showed a green field, then, a dark wood table lied, it had a big porcelain vase that showed the drawing of two girls, and it was filled with flowers of all the colors. I was lying in a marble, King sized bed, that had a white veil, the sheets covering me were of a light green silk, the coverlet was white, with green embroidered flowers all over it ,it was so soft, I was charmed. On my right side a beautiful white, wood door was closed, and on my left side I saw a small bureau with a candle decorated with images of roses and angels, lying in a plate with beautiful metal decorations of roses and angels too, and a candle-snuffer beside it. There also was a small envelopment on fabrics with embroideries, again with a V, with a few handkerchiefs inside it. Then I saw a giant wardrobe (but not as big as Alice´s), with a beautiful design carved of dark wood, and then a turn right, where more things should be, since I didn´t felt like standing up,I decided I could just lay in the bed, waiting for someone to come and explain me where I was or take me out.

Finally someone opened the door, and the minute he did, I wish I never had to see that face again, that was, doubtlessly, a face I could never forget. He was Aro, standing next to my door, I remembered his name, that he wanted to kill my father, I remembered the hate with which he looked at my Jacob, and his persistence in killing me, and I was sure he was going to kill me, soon or late, if I stayed here one more minute.

Finally, he spoke _"Lovely, my dear Renesmee, it´s quite lovely from you to remember me, I imagine you don´t have the best recollections of me, but, trust me, you´re here for routine, darling , it´s our duty to examine what you´ve become, and how dangerous you can be, just for that, so darling, may I?"_ I could notice the hypocrisy in each of his words, he freaked me out, I feared him, finally I dared to ask _"What is it that I may let you do, Aro?"_, he smiled, a fake smile, and answered _"I´m sure you don´t remember that part of me , love, but, I have the same gift that your father has, you just have to let me touch you, could you please think of your life this years? _I thought the smartest I could do was accept, and I told him _"Sure you may, after all, you´re the law"_ , he walked to my side, and touched my cheek, I thought of shopping with Alice, of hunting, of going to school, the laugh of my aunt Rosalie, my mom´s smile and my father´s beautiful joy expression, I thought of the moment I was told that we were moving, and my new school, I also remembered the moment Jane and Alec went to get me , finally , he smiled and said _"Delightful, honey, your life has been normal, but you´ll have to stay, so we check your behavior "_, I just nodded, he left, locking the door, then I finally thought that I made an excellent decision by omitting my Jacob, even though without him there wasn´t much to say, but anyway I was protecting him that way. Until I was kind of calmed, my mind registered I was starving, but I was completely alone, so I decided that laying on bed and trying to sleep, or just to let my mind wander through my thoughts, was a good way to forget my hunger, and the thirst I was starting to feel, since I hadn´t drank blood in all the week, and my body was starting to demand it.

_MARIANNE POV _

Jacob should have found out Renesmee was lost, otherwise he would be walking by her hand right now, or he wouldn´t have the zombie look he had now. He couldn´t even talk, or maybe he just didn´t want to, so I decided not asking what I already knew was a good option.

He just threw himself, in surrender, to the floor. I just had one question to ask, how did he find out she was trapped with the Volturis? In case he already knew that, or at least I suspected that he knew, and if he didn´t, it meant my people had the advantage, an advantage right now, by looking at Jacob, I wanted that them to lose.

Then, he finally spoke, saying , "_We´re leaving to Italy, to look for Renesmee, so, you may come if you want, so I can introduce you to the Cullens, you know what they are as I know what you are, so you should know why we are going to Italy"_. I was speechless, I had never fooled him, not a minute, he always knew what I was, and still he was my friend, and that made me smile, I felt a little less guilty, but, going to the Volturi, that wasn´t something I should or could do, but I could go with him to Volterra, after all, he was my friend now, and he was suffering a lot, so I answered, "_Sure, I´ll go with you, but you can´t ask me to see the Volturis, fine??" _he nodded, and stood up, made me a "follow me " sign and I followed, away from the little isolated place we were into, to a school, where I suppose the Cullens live, and we entered a house, and I saw the famous Cullens , way prettier than told.

_ALICE POV _

We were making plans, when Jacob entered the house with a beautiful vamp by his side, she was beautiful, she had her long reddish brown hair tied up in a pony tail, she had thinner features than a porcelain doll, her eyes looked aqua blue with help of blue contact glasses, her nose was perfect, her lips were pink and shinny, she wasn´t very tall, but she had the body of a Victoria Secret Top Model, and she was physically about 17, she had a royalty air, she was beautiful, and besides she had excellent taste, she was wearing a Prada blouse, with jeans and perfect matching high heels, and her makeup fitted the outfit perfectly, I loved her , so I dared to ask her _" Hi, I´m Alice , what´s your name??" _She smiled at me, her teeth were perfect, big, white and shinny, then she said, with sparkly voice _"I´m Marianne, you can call me Mary, I met Jacob at LaPush, he is my friend and I want to help", _everybody introduced themselves, and Carlisle gave her a warm welcome, he told her that she was part of the family now, she smiled and said she wanted to accompany us, but that she didn´t want to see the Volturis, because she said in her short 15 years of vampire life, she had only heard terrible things about them, and said her power was hypnotizing people with her voice, and that she would help in all she could, I wanted her like sister, she was young , she was pretty and she had a very useful power, she had taste, I already loved her !!

So Esme, as loving as always, told her she could stay here until we left, and offered her the guests room, but she said she already had Hotel, and that she would be in the Airport when we left, and Jacob told her that he would stay with her and both left.

After that, I waited until I was completely sure they were gone and I said _"Isn´t she lovely!?!? Besides she has excellent taste at clothes"_ and smiled widely, Esme, Carlisle and the boys supported me ,_" We´re a lot ,plus the dog, and now his friend"_ Rosalie added.

"_You like her because she is well dressed, that is the best way to make YOU like someone " _, and I replied, _"Is one of the main reasons I like people, I die to dress her for Italy! "_ and I laughed, Edward laughed back and we continued with the plans, we decided we would leave tomorrow night, to arrive there in the Monday morning.

_RENESMEE POV_

It had been more than 3 hours, and I just couldn´t sleep, until my door was opened again. It was the young boy, Alec, who opened my door, and he brought some bags, and told me "_I bought you some clothes and food, the food should stay secret between us , deal?" _I couldn´t help it, I widely smiled at him and said _"Deal", _he brought the bags to my bed, I said _"Thank you so much" , _he smiled and said _" You´re welcome Mrs. " _and left, locking me again. I opened the bag with food, it had a delicious chicken in tomato sauce, a piece of chocolate cake and a bottle of water, which I ate immediately, then I finally had the strength enough to open the other bags, that contained an orange silky strapless dress, a green shirt that had buns and embroideries, a couple of jeans, a white blouse with golden decorations, another dress, this one was purple, it arrived to my knees and it had ribbons and long sleeves, more jeans, a blue Abercrombie shirt, a red Tommy Hilfiger shirt , a blue pair and a white pair of Converse, orange , white, black, and green flats, a pair of comfortable sleeping shoes, and a pink silky pajama. That meant I was going to be here a while, so I finally stood up, and looked for somewhere to take a shower, I renoticed the wardrobe, so I took out jeans, my Abercrombie shirt and my blue Converse, and left everything else inside the wardrobe. My aunt Alice would have dressed me beautifully, but I just didn't find anything more comfortable, and I was going to be alone, so, who cared what I was wearing?

I saw booths and opened them, and they had what Alec had missed, underwear, so I took what I needed and looked for a bathroom. This room was enormous, it had a corner where I saw books and paper (Do these people know TV exists?) lying in a beautiful desktop, made up of wood with beautiful details, and finally, in front of that, a door that took me to a bathroom, the fanciest bathroom I had seen in my entire life, it had a soft blue tapestry with roses, a golden tub and a golden watering- can to, I opened them and waited for water to warm up, I saw towels hanging of a golden tube, they had the V too, and I finally understood, it was the Volturi sign. I took the longest one and placed it near the tub, the water was nice so I naked and took my shower.

When I got out, I found booths, I found what I needed, I brushed my hair and washed my teeth, I got out and started checking the books, when the door was opened again.

He was as old as Aro, or even older, but he was blonde, and I liked him more. I liked anyone over Aro, besides, he didn´t seem that evil, and I dared o ask his name ha said, _"I´m Caius Mrs., I´m here to announce we´ re hunting now, and I would like to know if you want to hunt with us" _I suppose they were hunting humans, but I asked anyway _"What are we hunting ?? ""Naturally humans Mrs."_he replied, so I denied, he left and locked me again.

I didn´t knew why if everyone was so polite to me by calling Mrs., Aro felt he had the rights to call me Renesmee, maybe it´s just that he felt superior to everybody, which I disliked a lot of him, but Alec, I had really liked him, besides he saved me from starving, and he made the effort of trying to buy me decent clothes, so if he came here again, I hope I had strength enough to hug him.

_ARO POV_

That girl was really a brat, but she was quite useful, so I would be nice while it was necessary, besides Caius was finding out how easy she betrayed and how thirsty she can get_."She didn´t wanted to Aro"_ reported Caius, _"Well, do anything so she wants"_ I demanded, and he went away. I was really thirsty, and I decided that to get Renesmee ravenous I would eat in front of her, and see how long she lasted without coming along to eat. I called Suplicia and told her to get me a human.

She came back in half an hour, and I took the human right to Renesmee´s door, and I gave her a big bite, dispending all her smell, which surely got into the girl´s room.

_RENESMEE POV_

I was really thirsty, the minute Alec came I would beg him to get me animal blood. To distract me I decided it would be a great idea to finish examining the books, maybe I could find one I hadn´t read jet. Nothing, maybe drawing a could entertain me, I took the paper lying on the desktop paper and the pen (a natural pen!) with its little bottle of ink, and saw the vase, I decided that would be a great something to draw, so I sat in the chair in front of the table where it was and began drawing, but suddenly, a wave of that delicious, mouthwatering smell took over me, it was human blood.

I ran to the bathroom, I locked myself there, washed my face, then I took a towel and covered my nose with it, that lowed the smell, and I waited, counting the flowers on the tapestry (how idiot) counting on how much whoever was eating lasted, and when I considered he or she should be done, still with the towel on my nose, I got out.

That was close, I almost did something very stupid, get out and take over that human, or the vampire eating it, suddenly, an angel opened the door.

"_It was quite stupid from Aro eating in front of the door of a vampire that hasn´t drank blood in more than a week, right Mrs.??" _Alec asked, I nodded and he told me, luckily_," I killed a reindeer for you, Mrs., you should be very thirsty, by the way, this is secret too Mrs.", _Inodded again and he gave me a jar with blood inside it, and now I was strong enough to hug him, I hugged him and kissed his cheek, and I´m sure that if vampires could blush, he would surely be as red as a tomato right now, when he got his breath, _"Mrs. thanks, if you need anything, tell me , I´ll check on you constantly" _he said._ "For you, I´m Renesmee, and I have to thank you, you´ve been the nicest Volturi with me "_ I answered, he left, he said "_Sorry_" and locked me.

_ALEC POV _

Aro was starting to blow my nerve off, he was doing everything to prove Renesmee was dangerous, and now I really found it reasonless, she was lovely, and I was going to do everything to save her, if he wanted the Cullen´s powers so badly, he could just ask for them, not to make up such a circus, and if they denied, again, maybe he should just give up, if they didn´t accept the good way, less the bad way, he should just quit.

To save Renesmee I was going to go hunt something for her, so I took a decoration jar and went to the forest, the firs animal I saw was a reindeer, so I killed it and kept the blood I could in the jar.

When I arrived Aro had already tricked her, but she was strong and she saved it, so I ran to her room, she was quietly with a towel on her nose, she seemed glad to see me, and I told her "_It was quite stupid from Aro eating in front of the door of a vampire that hasn´t drank blood in more than a week, right Mrs.?, _she nodded innocently at me, I supposed she was still desperate, so to calm her I told her _," I killed a reindeer for you, Mrs., you should be very thirsty, by the way, this is secret too Mrs.", _she nodded again, I gave her the jar, she really looked desperate, suddenly, she hugged me and kissed my cheek, and for the first time in many, many years, I felt happy again, and I felt in heaven when she kissed my cheek, she was warm, but not as warm as humans, she was warm like sunlight, when I came back to earth I told her _"Mrs. thanks, if you need anything, tell me , I´ll check on you constantly", _I was leaving when she said_, "For you, I´m Renesmee, and I have to thank you , you´ve been the nicest Volturi with me "_, I was the happiest vampire in Earth, she trusted me, she trusted me more than anyone in this house, that was priceless, and when I had to lock her again I could just apologize.

_MARCO POV_

"_Aro , Aro , Aro, your master plans are starting to fail now, that little vamp is way stronger than you thought, so, what are you trying now??"_I told Aro, I weirdly gave my opinion, but this time someone really harmed Aro´s big ego, and that deserved some bluffing, so Aro, furious, answered "_Dear Marco, you mustn't worry, I´ll think of a way, the Cullens have to come to us, and if standing that girl is their price, I´ll take it "._That meant he hadn´t thought of anything , do I volunteered to go watch the girl, Aro lent me so I ran to her room.

"_Mrs., we are sorry for the incident with Aro, he shouldn´t have done that, and he isn´t going to do it again, so, tell us if you need anything", _the girl nodded, and said _"I could use more clothes, if you don´t mind", _so I answered _"Sure we don´t, you´ll have them for tomorrow this time", _I smiled at her , and locked her, now she met us all, and one of us had to earn her trust.

_RENESMEE POV _

Days passed like this, and I was starting to be upset, I had such a terrible feeling , like if I could be killed anytime.


	4. lost & found

_BELLA POV_

"_Passport Mrs.", _said the man at the airport, I gave him my fake passport, I fooled him and we all went to the plane, in first class, I should admit that after being a Cullen for a while you adapt to luxury. I had the seat next to Edward, his suffering reflected in his damaged beautiful face, depressed me, in a second, our lives changed completely and sadness took control of them.

We hoped to find the Volturis fast, because we didn´t remember such a thing as a room in the castle on which they lived, if we didn´t, I wasn´t going to stand it. This days without my daughter were too much, the whole in my chest that I felt when Edward left me came back, and thanks God vampires don´t sleep, or I bet on that I would have had nightmares too, the main difference this time, there was nobody who could make it more bearable, not even Jacob, I think he was the saddest of all of us, he had his new friend (whose hair reminded me of Victoria) to help him stay human, because the pain in his eyes was too much for him to take it like human, but I think he was strong for both of us, and for himself, mostly.

I just stared at the sky, the dark, empty sky, and something was official for me in this moment, I was always going to hate Italy, and everything related to it, especially Volterra, because they never brought anything good, I was tired, sick of all the pain, of the desperation, of missing Renesmee, all I wanted in this moment, was to see her smile, and to see Jacob´s smile, because since the last time I saw him, I had only produced him pain.

Edward seemed to read my thoughts, and he hugged me so tight, that if I needed to breath, I would have told him to put me down, and he whispered in my ear _"Don´t worry anymore, the Volturis aren´t going to hurt her honey, she´s their passport to us, so calm down, they´ll be there, waiting for us to claim her, they will name a price, and set her free, now we know where she is, nothing will hurt he."_ he whispered in my ear I tried to believe him, but I´ve had enough experience with the Volturis, enough as to now, that if they want to, they could kill her, effortlessly, but making her suffer as she has never suffered before.

We finally arrived to Volterra, that looked so different since the last time I came here, now people were dressing normally, and they moved on with their lives as if what was happening in the vampire world made them no harm, but them all stared at us, since, all of us, (less for Rosalie and Alexandra) were terrible looking, maybe we even looked scary to their human eyes.

We moved to the Volturi´s residence as fast as we could, everything seemed so gloomy, the air was filled in sadness and desperation, even Alice, the joyful Alice, looked hopeless.

A human received us _"Sorry, but they had to move for a time, who´s looking for them?" _she said_. _They had moved, cowards, what did they want now?

"_The Cullens, is there a remote possibility that you could tell us where they went?"_ Carlisle said politely, but he only received a denial answer, and we left.

Now I felt really hopeless, the Volturis could´ve taken my beloved, defenseless daughter anywhere they wanted, they could harm her lovely, innocent face, which had nothing to do with our problems, _"Now they´re really going to pay for that, right baby??", _Emmett said, protector as usually, the last looking at Rosalie, who rolled her eyes towards him and hugged him, at this times, he, Esme, Carlisle and Alice, were the only ones who kept the hope, the rest of us thought there was nothing to do, and when we were at the hotel, Jacob just threw himself to the floor, as if everything he lived for was gone, and indeed, whether I liked it or not, they lived for each other.

_ALICE POV_

The Volturis ran away, well of someone like Aro, who runs like a rat if he sees he is in disadvantage, you just couldn´t expect anything else. Now I really needed to try harder to find Renesmee, even though looking for your blind spots is harder than looking for a needle in rick, I had to get into hard work again, but now I wasn´t going to look for Renesmee, I was going to look for Aro, I was sure, he was planning the way to prove that Renesmee should be killed, and I was going to stop it, but now whatever I saw, no matter what it was, I was going to say it .

I took Bella and Rosalie for some Italian shopping today, to cheer me up, and to cheer them up, because with my gift, I was sure we were going to find Nessie, I just had to relax.

Indeed, relaxing helped, I saw a green beautiful field, and I saw Aro eating a woman I front of a white door that had to tell something.

I goggled Italian fields, but I just couldn´t find the field I saw, so I thought I had to think better my strategy, because just looking for Aro wasn´t working, I had to see what Aro _saw, _not what he _thought._

I was glad I had worked this hard, because my visions made everybody hopeful again, and every time I closed my eyes, when I opened them ,everybody was staring at me , anxiously, waiting to hear what I saw.

_JACOB POV_

The clairvoyant bloodsucker had been "seeing" stuff very often these days. I still don´t get what I´ve been doing all this time in a house full of vampires, and making 2 of them my best friends. I was desperate, in Italy there was nowhere to run free as a werewolf, and that just popped my level of stress to the top (as if my Nessie´s disappearance wasn´t a big stressor). Sometimes I really felt like hitting all the bloodsuckers on the face, specially the Barbie, who just insisted in keeping this case less joke war, and even more to hit that clairvoyant, who just gave us hope and then said totally useless things.

Bella and Mary were the only ones that made my sadness decrease a bit, Alex because she was always calmed, she always cheered me up and she always stole me smiles, and Bella, because she was a shoulder to cry on, the only person who could imagine my frustration, my desperation and my sadness, she made me feel better just by sitting by my side and putting her head on my shoulder, we both pressured the clairvoyant more than anyone else, and almost as much as she pressured herself, I tried to be nice but I just couldn´t. I couldn´t find someone else to blame that weren´t the Cullens, especially and as usual, Edward, because since my Nessie disappeared, I could only find a reason for Volturis to want her, and it was very simple, to get him on the clan.

Alex arrived with good news in the afternoon, she made me a "come " sign, I followed, anything was better than being alone, and she took me to a prairie, a well hidden prairie, and she said "_I guess you can take it from now, I´ll leave before you pop in my face"_ she said and left rapidly. I began running, ready to do my jump, but before, I took my clothes off, I didn´t want to destroy them, I didn´t want the Cullens to see me arrive naked to the house.

Running was the relax and the peace I needed, who cared if the air sucked to bloodsucker, I was just feeling my power, watching the trees, enjoying the nature in all its power. But as I kept North, the smell to bloodsucker increased.

I kept north and suddenly the smell vanished. That freaked me out, even though maybe the Cullens went hunting, all I could do was imagine that was the smell of the Volturi, after all , those cowards could´ve hidden anywhere.

Then that smell got more and more familiar, and I saw her. I could only be pleased to find another person, but she was great news, she was Alice, laying calmed on the floor with her eyes closed, I think she was having a vision

_BELLA POV _

Jacob had taken too long, I was starting to get worried, until he finally knocked the door, happily, I looked at him with hate, how could he be happy if our Renesmee was lost???

Then Jacob and Alice entered the room, she said she was having visions when Jacob arrived, but that she found no progress. Maybe that´s why Jacob had a terrible face and locked himself in his room.

_ALICE POV _

I felt totally useless. My mind needed some rest and I needed some relax, but I couldn´t allow myself to stop, not for a minute. I was the family´s only hope, and it would be terrible letting them down. I whispered, and turned to Bella. For God sake, what was this woman wearing? It definitively wasn´t what I gave her this morning, was she doing it just to upset me more? I was going to take her shopping. Edward laughed and denied to the idea, and I replied it was urgent. Jacob came out, he sat on the couch and listened carefully to our conversation.

"_Mary Alice Cullen, how can you possibly be thinking about shopping when MY daughter is lost,, how ????",_ Bella said suddenly, I was impressed, Bella had never talked to me like that, "_Bella I care, and to do better I need to be relaxed, natural, otherwise, I´m not going to make it, Bella, trust me "_, I said , putting my puppy dog eyes, I smiled at Bella and Jacob laughed, _"Bells, come on, since she is relaxed, her visions have increased, before, they were nothing, or they meant nothing "_,he said , he smiled at me, he could be cool when he wanted too, but Rose made him a face _"Bella is right, you should both stop being infantile and take things seriously, really, specially you, mutt, stop making Alice be irresponsible_" she told us both_, _Jacob laughed _"She is just relaxing, and you should do the same, Barbie, by the way, do you know who´s the best friend of a blonde??" _Jacob asked_, _Rose made a face, and what was coming was going to be fun for sure, "_Edward, she knows this joke?" _Jacob asked_, _Edward denied with his face _"Her mirror_" Jacob answered, I laughed and Rose made me a "hate you" face, I turned to Jacob, who was in a strange good mood today, and he smiled at me , and I got it, he was relaxed, so I relaxed and made stuff easier, _"Thanks, you´re a good puppy ",_I said "_You´re fun to be a bloodsucker "_ he said, then he left to sleep, but I could still see his sadness, so I would go cheer him up, after all he did the same for me.

_JACOB POV _

When I entered the living room I sat on the couch and heard how Edward and Alice argued about, shopping? When Bella got maternal and started bothering Alice.

"_Bells, come on, since she relaxed, her visions have increased, before, they were nothing, or they meant nothing ",_ I said and then I smiled at her supportively, she smiled me back , and the Barbie got motherly and said "_Bella is right, you should both stop being infantile and take things seriously, really, specially you, mutt, stop making Alice be irresponsible"_, I laughed, that Barbie was very dramatic, "_She is just relaxing, and you should do the same, Barbie, by the way, do you know who´s the best friend of a blonde??",_ I told her, she made me a face that made me want to bother her even more, and I asked Edward, "_Edward, she knows this joke?", _he denied with the face ,_"Her mirror_", I answered , then I laughed and made my mission, the clairvoyant, was laughing , she got my idea and said _"Thanks, you´re a good puppy ",_and I replied "_You´re fun to be a bloodsucker _", then, I noticed I wanted to go to bed, so I left and waited anxiously for a new day to arrive.

_ROSALIE POV _

He´s just such a stupid mutt, he´s irresponsible, and behaves like a 6 year old, I really hate him, fuck the minute Renesmee imprinted on him.

"_Be patient"_ Edward said, _"You´re such a great example, you obviously love that mutt, maybe you should be a pet vet "_I added, threatening Edward, _"Rosalie, he´s good for everybody, whether you like it, or not"_I just made him a face, Emmett hugged me and we left, I was getting really sick of this family. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me-_Baby, you´ve got to be patient_-he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and turned around, I wasn´t in the mood to stand Emmett´s jokes, so I hugged him tight and made him _shhh _while I started kissing his delicious fresh lips impatiently

_ALICE POV _

I ran to Jacob´s bedroom, "_Hey, thanks, you´re very supportive", _I said, smiling, _"Hey, it´s the least I can do, I want to be as useful as a dog can be"_ he answered, joking, he was really making a hard effort for me and for Nessie, and I couldn´t help smiling back, to finally let him sleep .I felt way smoother, so I went to order my bags, I had a very big mess, Prada and Channel were all mixed up, my high tops and my boots were in disorder, I had so much job to do!

Suddenly I started to see something, it was a castle made up with rocks, in the middle of a field, and suddenly I felt like I knew that place. I ran to Carlisle, hoping that he knew exactly where that was.


	5. lies

_MARIANNE POV_

Alice just informed us she saw the castle on which we had the hybrid hostage. I wanted to yell exactly where that castle was located, to run with them, to fight for that girl I didn´t even knew, but I knew that if I showed a bit of affection to that family or to that girl and I helped them, I was going to earn the whole Volturi´s fury and I knew they wouldn´t stop until they killed us all. I had no exit, I was going to have to behave as the coward I was and run away. I walked normally to the living room, sat in the armchair and heard the plans. I waited patiently for someone to say the right words for me to sneak out, and so I did, apologizing, relieving all the regret I really felt.

I ran to the little room designed to me, packed the few stuff that could seem to be necessary, hugged the Cullens as tight as I could and ran to the airport, ready to face what I had been trying to run away from, fearing the second Aro touched me, thinking how much my point of view had changed since I met the Cullens.

During the flight I had time to calm, to comfort and cheer myself, to prepare physiologically to put on the emotionless and hard mask that all Volturis wore, ready to stop all the charity and compassion I felt for each member of the Cullen family, ready to tear off the pure smile on my face, ready to become a compassionless Volturi again.

When I arrived to the castle I pretended I was myself again, I made a triumphant arrival, Aro, Caius and Marco seemed surprised to see me, I warned them with pretended panic and they rushed the guard to start preparing the defense immediately, they weren´t going to hide anymore, they congratulated me, he came in, and in that moment I remembered why it was worth it to be a Volturi.

I asked to see that hybrid that seemed to be so important, and I was allowed, with the condition of not hurting her, that was going to be hard since he was so protective that made me want to hurt her and I was going to try to restrain myself.

I walked next to the door; I had no idea of what I was going to tell her, of how I was going to act, if I should be good or a Volturi, especially when I could hear her fast heart beat and her breathing, when I smelled a unique perfume like none I had smelled before.

_RENESMEE POV_

9, 10, 11…..135 steps were heard from the other side of the door. At this time of my life I really didn´t cared whose steps were, I cared about why they were so much, so patient and so slow. I doubted about everybody´s intensions right now, and I was starting to get upset.

I wanted that person (if you can call Volturis persons) to come in immediately, and if he or she just wanted to kill me, I would only ask for it to be fast. I was getting pretty sick of having no idea of what was going to happen next, or of having no idea of why they were coming in now, or when I was finally going to be free.

They arrived to 356 steps. I stood up and tried to spy from the door´s lock, nothing .I was starting to feel as if I was in prison, I had realized I was since the start, I just hadn´t felt it.

After 478 steps, the door finally opened. It was a Volturi I had never seen before. I wasn´t pretty sure she was a Volturi, after all she was wearing colorful clothes, she was shinny and beautiful, and she walked in a joyful way, from my point of view, that just seemed suspicious for a Volturi. She was quite thin, red-haired and for a strange reason happy, she waved with her small cartoon hand _–"Nice to meet you Nessie, I´ve waited a long time to meet you, I hope you aren´t bored here, I´d never been hostage but I´m sure it´s not pleasant"_- she said, she smiled widely and with brilliant teeth, she jumped to my bed and invited me with a face to sit next to her. I had so many questions, but I was too surprised to ask any, I moved slowly to the bed, and I sat keeping my distance and just stared at her, I supposed my face had a giant question mark written on it. She laughed, I looked at her raising an eyebrow as if asking what was funny about all this, but she just laughed harder.

-_Don´t worry, I know your nickname because I met your family, end of the story. Trust me, in all this freak show of family I am the only one who really wants to keep you safe, it´s just that after meeting your family, you just can´t hurt them_- she said in such a sweet calmed voice that made me trust her even less, how could she know my family and not help them find me?

I figured out a couple of hypothesis, she was a hypocrite; she was meaner that Aro, she was a liar, she was a mind reader and the story of my family was a lie, or she was my passport to freedom.

-_I have lots of questions_-I gasped, -_That´s pretty natural-_she replied, smiling.-_First of all, if you know my family, why aren´t they here, uh?-_I asked, or demanded, to be exact, -_Easy, because I´m a Volturi, not a Cullen, and if Alice found you I would naturally come and warn Volturi before Cullens arrived-_she answered as if that was the most natural thing. I was speechless; she had been spying my family to stop them from finding me, great. Now I was really hopeless, I was dying or becoming one of them. She just stared at me, as if I was a retarded or a crybaby.-_Well, what is next, killing me? My family? Holding me hostage forever?-_I asked, with a whisper, as if I just recovered my breath.

_-Not at all dear, doing that is totally case less, we´re just evaluating you, but if your family intervenes in this, we wouldn´t be able to evaluate you as we should- _she said, as if explaining a 3 year old that 2+2=4.

-_Well I don´t consider your "evaluation "necessary, you already tried this when I was born and it didn´t work, so give up and set me free, besides in that time Nahuel was the example of what I was going to become, so this is another excuse to bother my family, right?-_I answered her, tired of the whole play Volturi had made to just to bother us, besides this little red-haired didn´t scared me at all, so I was going to be entirely honest to her and tell her all the thoughts I´d kept for myself.

-_Honey, if that´s your point of view I´m terribly sorry for you, any other question, doubt or complain?-_she answered, treating me as if I was stupid_.-Yes, I want to know all about how my family passed this days, specially Jacob-_ I replied, making a threatening face, raising an eyebrow in the end. She resumed me my family´s sadness and desperation as if that was natural, and she also laughed about how she fooled them, that was a clear insult, I wanted to punch her face, to kick her out through the window´s glass, but since she would beat me the minute I tried, I just made her a face, stood up, and waited in front of the door like pushing her out.

I felt so lost and confused, so tired, desperate, in surrender. I lost the few strength I had left, I ran to the bed and I started crying, desolately, hopelessly, desperate, my cry was like a beg to the Earth to stop moving, as a reproach to the world, as a raindrop asking to fall, as an emptiness in the Universe, and it was frustrating how nobody could hear it, how the sun kept shinning outside, how my family was still looking for me, clueless, response less. Then I felt as a crybaby until I fell asleep.

_BELLA POV_

She ran away, she was a coward after all. Besides I didn´t even liked her, that was natural, such a good attitude coming from a complete stranger wasn´t normal at all, and at this times and with the experiences I had during my existence, everybody seemed suspicious to me.

-_Well, I already have the tickets to France, so let´s move as fast as we can-_Carlisle announced. I didn´t had the need to pack anything, I´d been ready for this moment since my daughter disappeared.

The flight was the longest flight I´d ever done, or at least to me it seemed to go slowly just with the purpose of making me loose the few patience I had left. When we finally got down the plain, the delicious smell to human blood increased, just to burn my throat and remind me I hadn´t gone hunting in a while. I stopped breathing and sat in a chair at the airport, with my husband holding me so tight, that if I needed oxygen I would have to pull him out. Even though I didn´t need to sit, I felt the need to support myself in something. I felt anxious, nervous, desperate, and all that feelings together made me fell exhausted too.

Finally Carlisle arrived with a rented old van and we pulled inside immediately. There was too much to think about, Zafrina took her own way since we left the plain, I suppose she is planning to be the surprise factor in the attack, in case there was an attack, and it was safer if any of us knew where she would be. I stared at the view, because only considering the possibility of the Volturis hurting my Renesmee was too sad and painful to think about it, even though all was against us in this moments, we hoped to find our beloved Renesmee alive, healthy, we hoped to hug her soon, we wanted her smile, her company and her safety.

We advanced, pretty slowly from my point of view, through green prairies and yellow fields. I felt that every second I spent just sitting there was a complete waste of time. I wanted to run towards that castle with all the speed of my invincible body, I wanted to knock at the door, brake it if needed, run and find my daughter, but I was just sitting uselessly on the back seat of an old, slow van.

_JACOB POV _

Ugh. In such a small van the smell to bloodsucker increased to a level that was intolerable for my nose. The Volkswagen old van was too slow and too silent, in a mood that crushed your last and brightest hope until it turned it into a giant black hole of surrender in your chest.

-_Somebody open the windows, the stinky smell to wet dog is __**unbearable**_ –the Barbie demanded, I rolled my eyes in her direction and threw my back in a way that my hair ended up right in her nose, and I even shook my hair, just to shut her up, and bother her a while. She pulled my hair back and threw my hole chest to its original place, she looked at me –_That´s what you get when you are a bad dog, your masters hit you-_she said, raising an eyebrow and stamping her right foot impatiently , I rolled my eyes again and growled at her, she just saw me with killer eyes and turned around, while Bella saw me as a mother watching her 6 year old misbehave.

I smiled at her trying to relax her, but she turned around as a brat. I just couldn´t understand bloodsuckers, the closer we were to the big prize, the more scared they became. I thought of that fucking Volturi hurting my Nessie and I couldn´t stand it, I was going to fight even if my life was the prize, I was going to get back what was naturally and undeniably mine, that only thing that was entirely and completely valuable in my life, and I wasn´t going to let Volturis harm it just because they wanted a couple of Cullens on their files.

That thought made me feel that fury flame turning on in my chest, swinging rapidly and slowly at a time, running through my arm anxiously to my fingers, vibrating, I tried to control it, but right now it was so pleasant, it made me feel so powerful and I only wanted it to keep running, -_STOP!!- _I yelled at Carlisle, I felt the van´s sudden stop movement , I opened the door and without thinking and threw myself victoriously to the air landing in 4 paws , I felt so free and comforted , I started running , I saw the castle and ran even faster, leaving a van behind in the highway and finding myself in front of a big wooded medieval door, made up in a fancy style quite proper for those Volturi.

Until then I realized that it had been pretty stupid from myself just transforming because I felt like, because in a time recovering my human shape was going to be necessary and everybody was going to see me naked like for about 10 minutes, and I can imagine the Barbie exploding in laughs, and that was going to be pretty embarrassing, but in the end, doing that would be pretty stupid from her, I whispered and howled high, pretty stupid from myself …….

_BELLA POV_

Jacob couldn´t stand the pressure anymore, naturally, he was just a stupid, very stupid mutt that transforms just with a bit of worries, and he also behaved like an infantile 6 years old boy when he wanted to. I hated him right now. For no apparent reason I wanted to smash his werewolf face with a baseball bat. I knew I was being unfair with him, he was suffering more than anybody else in this van, and he was letting all his fury flow by bothering Rosalie, but I just couldn´t find anyone else to be upset with right now, apart from myself. I saw him fly in his metamorphosis, then I turned left and right, checking if there was someone in the highway who could´ve seen him, since he was too stupid and reckless to take the job of watching before just transforming. Luckily the highway was empty. I closed my eyes and counted Rosalie´s right foot stamps, suddenly I heard a howl, stupid Jacob!! He was _howling_!

_RENESMEE POV_

I was lying in my beautiful fancy bed, bored of everything, sick. My life in this golden jail had been horrible, they just had me abandoned here, except for Alec, who always brought me food and talked to me once in a while. I had read most of the books on my mini library, I had drawn every item in the room and I had tried every possible combination with my clothes, I had spent hours staring at the field and some other hours staring at the golden chandelier up me. The other time I had left I had I spent it daydreaming about my family arriving to release me. Then I heard a miracle, believing it was just another crazy dream, but this time it was real, a sound of Gods, a sound that was as unique as every color in the rainbow, it was my Jacob's howl.

It was different from other howls for a single reason, it was soft, and only I recognized that brushstroke of Jacob´s voice in such a wild sound. I stood up as fast as air; I ran to my window as fast as I could and tried to see that brown wolf I loved. I saw him sitting in front of the door, as if waiting for someone to open. Then I saw a van parking and I distinguished my mom and my aunt Rosalie descending gracefully from the van.

My mom ran to the door and she punched it so hard that I thought she was about to break it. I heard footsteps descending from the stairs, I suppose the Volturi guard, ready to stop my family, but I knew today I was going home. Alec came in and opened my door.

-_Move to the living room, fast!_-he demanded, I ran, and I started feeling how hope was finally raising through my window, and when I entered the living room, I finally saw all the faces I thought I would only see again in dreams.

When I came in my whole family smiled widely, and I smiled back, finally my life was recovering some sense, and the entire earthquake I´d been into was ending and the damages were being rebuilt.

Aro opened his arms, like welcoming me, allowing me to meet my family, and I didn´t doubt it, maybe I wasn´t going to have another chance like this.

I ran and hugged my mom ,my dad kissed my forehead, my beloved grandparents Carlisle and Esme hugged me, I hugged my uncles and I hugged even tighter a brown wolf that sat in a corner, my Jacob, he recharged his snout in my shoulder , and we knew we were never going to let go.

Aro sat in a velvet throne, which I didn´t remember in my granddad's painting –_Well that is all, Renesmee, Cullen family, you are free to go, enjoy your day-_ he said smiling. I was amazed; I never thought it would be that easy.

-_Is this really it, so easily?_ - I asked while I stood up and advanced towards Aro from my Jacob´s side, still surprised, waiting for a terrible battle to unleash, because I _knew _Aro wasn´t to give up so easily.

-_No it isn´t it, it can´t be it, Aro you can´t let her go with such big liars so easily_-Alec replied, yelling, and then looked me in the eyes.-_What are you talking about, my family is the most honest family in the vampire world_-I replied, he was clearly lying, my family was totally pure and honest with me.-_Maybe Carlisle and your uncles are honest, but your mother and him, they have lied to you all your life _–He declared, I just couldn´t trust in such accusations, my mom and my Jacob were the persons I trusted the most in the entire Universe, and they´d always been honest with me.

-_Did they ever tell you about the affair they had?_-he asked, more to my mom and to the brown wolf standing next to her. The 2 persons that I loved the most involved in a romance, that was just stupid, I didn´t believe it, I didn´t want to believe it, just to imagine them together was like a stake fixed to me rightly in the heart. I just couldn´t believe it.

I turned, amused, to Alec, -_Aro, do you mind?_-he asked, Aro ran towards my Jacob and touched his left paw, Jacob closed his eyes, and when he dared to open, he lied in the floor and covered his snout with his front paws, and stared at Alec, with anger.-_Well, that´s undeniable, he loved her, so much, and she seemed to correspond him for whiles, especially when you came to us, dear Edward_- Aro said, signing my eternal condemn to unhappiness with pure and single lies, and I felt how fury began dominating me until my last nerve.

-_Stop lying at me, STOP IT!-_I demanded, yelling to my loudest voice, even though I wasn´t pretty sure of whom I was talking to right now. I was staring at Alec and then I turned to Aro, like waiting for something, I wasn´t pretty sure of what reply I wanted, but I wanted _somebody _to say _something._ I wasn´t brave enough to turn to my family right now, I just kept staring at Aro, and now I identified what I wanted to come out of his lips. I wanted apologies, apologies for lying, for holding me hostage, for everything, and I wanted to run away with my family.

-It is true, and you should know it was fair for her to know someday, you just couldn´t keep this from her during all the eternity, and if I was her, I would´ve liked knowing- my aunt Rosalie declared, in a tone that finally made me think that lie was becoming an undeniable true that crushed me until I felt even smaller and stupider than a fly.

_-What? You are a big pair of liars, how could you do this to me? This is unbelievable!, and YOU! Stupid mutt, go and look for another idiot that believes on your stupid imprinting, because I´m not the idiot that gives up on every stupid lie you say, you both are the worst creatures in the world, and dad, you are way more masochistic that of what I ever imagined, you leave my mom without caring about her, well maybe that wasn´t such a big mistake, she had a dog to lick off hear tears, you guys really make up a great team your secrets were the best kept secrets in the history of secrets on Earth ,oh and just to establish my point, I don´t want to see their faces again, never!-_I yelled, with the last of my vocal chords, and then I ran trying to find calm in the middle of the storm on which I was right now .

I had nowhere to run to, I had no home; I was completely lost and alone in the immensity of the Universe. Everything I believed and placed my hopes on had been a lie, all my hopes had been air castles that vanished with the single opening of a box full of secrets and important things that had been kept from me, I sat in a rock, and I started crying. I just couldn´t of anything sadder happening in my life, and this cry was the loudest and the deepest of the cries in my life. I had so many emotions inside me, sadness, disappointment, frustration, but more than anything I felt so stupid. For the 1st time in my life I felt so stupid, immature, I´d been fooled like the baby I never was.

During my 9 years and a half of life I had been blind. I imagined how many times they´d kissed when nobody saw them, how many times my mom felt furious when he hugged me, how many thoughts were hidden smartly from my dad, how many of the smiles they shared had another meaning.

Suddenly I felt a friendly hand holding my shoulder, comforting me. I turned; it was the person who took the bandage from my eyes. He wrapped me in his skinny arms as I dropped all the tears designed for my existence, and trembled.

-_A painful true is better than a life filled with lies_- he whispered. His words were few, but so meaningful that my tears were lowering, getting lost inside his black suit.-_You still have a room with us, but now it will be unlocked_- he said. I wanted to reject that option, but you can´t reject the only option you have when you are destroyed inside, when your soul had just been devastated by an earthquake that didn´t seem to stop.


	6. best friend

_RENESMEE POV_

Pain passed by, it started swinging out of my heart, it ran through my veins and vanished in the point of my fingers, I could even see the amounts of pain gathering in a big purple cloud that air disappeared in front of me. I breathed depth, and felt how a big cloud of bitterness was entering my soul.

I threw a rock to the abysm. Alec stared at me, and laughed at what should have seemed a childish behavior. I raised an eyebrow and tried to smile. He smiled and grabbed the rock he was sitting on and threw it too ,it broke in thousands of tiny pieces.

-_What, you aren´t going back to the castle?_ – I asked. He denied with his head, I sat next to him, and showed him a picture of him in the emptiness. He raised his shoulders and threw another rock.

-_I´m staying with you until you take good care of yourself_- he said. I made him a face-_I can take good care of myself_-I replied. He raised his shoulders again and I lied on his lap. My best friend had always been my Aunt Alice, but now for me she was just another part of the lie that my life had been_.-You´re my best friend Alec_-I said, convinced that I felt that way.

-_It´s fine if you want to cry, cry, it´s natural_- he said. I denied with my head, and he hugged me and caressed my hair. I stretched and then lied on his shoulder. He hugged me tighter; he smelled like vanilla, I liked it.

-_Can I stay with you_?-I asked. He nodded,-_I was about to ask the same_-he replied. I hugged him. I trusted him enough to stay with him; I knew he was going to take care of me. I yawned, and until then I realized it was about 1 am. I leaned in his lap again, and he moved me in order to carry me, surely back to the castle.

When I woke up again I realized I was lying in the old bed I knew. I stayed there; the air seemed so different now. I felt it smoother, lighter, known, I felt it like home.

I stood up and ran to the shower. I felt as if adapting to this life was like adapting to a new universe I didn´t knew. I stayed in the shower for about hour and a half. I cried, and my tears seemed as more drops of water, my own rain to hide my tears, but I promised myself that tears were going to be the last, and that the stupid me I was before, was going to vanish with this shower.

When I got put I wrapped myself in my dressing- grown and groomed my hair slowly, taking a precise care of each of my curls. When I focused on the mirror again I saw a beautiful me, I felt renewed, beautiful, and I finally realized that I was superior to any other creature I´d known, except for Nahuel, that was the only other person I knew of my kind. I kept brushing and twisting each of my perfect curls, I was finally starting to understand Rosalie, she had so many reasons to be the way she was, we were all creatures beyond.

When I thought my hair was finally perfect, I walked to the wardrobe. I opened it and judged which of all that clothes was good enough to fit my body. I choose a red shirt with jeans, a red & white squared sac and blue high heels, and I accessorized myself with a silvered chain that was large enough to my navel. It pleased me, I looked sophisticated but casual. I smiled and went to the door; I wanted to discover if it was open.

It was naturally open, now I was part of that superior clan. I smiled. I got out to discover a beautiful white corridor, with wood tables that had jars filled with red roses in the top. From the roof hanged 3 beautiful golden chandeliers that were adorned with thousands of with candles, mirrors with golden marks and breathtaking paintings of each of the Volturi clan members all over the wall. I walked slowly, taking the time to admire each of the features of each painting, to find, in the end of the corridor, the glorious painting of Marco, Aro and Caius lying in their thrones. I stared to admire it when I felt a soft touch on my shoulder.

-_Come along, Aro wants to see you_- Alec said, leading me through corridors quite alike to this one.

_ALEC POV _

I´m your best friend, the t-shoe for your tears for that lost love .You lean on my shoulder, your pain endless, and I just caress you, you wonder why life is this cruel to you, and all I can do is hug you and try to comfort you.

What you don´t know is that I´d like to be the one for which you don´t sleep and you desperate, I´d like to be the reason for you to cry painfully. I´d like to be the one for which you wake up hopeful every morning , and that you loved me forever, but I´m afraid that you could reject me, and that only on my mind you´ll stay with me forever. You only stare at me, maybe you´re wondering what happens, and I hug you closer.

That was what I thought for Renesmee all night she was besides me. I felt happy, I had made it, she was going to stay besides me forever. I wanted to scream how happy I felt, the most beautiful existing creature was going to be with me for the eternity, but tonight she was sad, and I dedicated all my night to be with her, hugging her and supporting her, taking care of my porcelain doll, and I was going to stop everything and everyone to hurt her again, but this time it was necessary, because if the blonde hadn´t talked, she would be in the mutt´s arms now, instead of mines.

What got me pretty upset were her dreams. The short period I carried her all her dreams were about that stupid mutt. She dreamed of him apologizing, of them both kissing, hunting, and being entirely happy together. Her dreams spilled honey, it was all about their romance, and I wouldn´t have been about you wake her up if it had been our instead of theirs.

After I left her in the bed I ran to see Aro, to ask him how to manage the situation, I wasn´t going to let them kick Renesmee out to the human world by herself, but I wasn´t going to let her return with Jacob either. I wanted her badly to become a Volturi.

-_We can manage that; I can send you both to the custody of the D´Autremont clan, since they are in Forks, the only place the Cullens aren´t going to look, and in case they found her, she will no longer be our hostage, she will be one of us_-Aro said, saying exactly the delightful words I wanted badly to listen. Now I was going to show the world, more specifically the Cullens and their pet, specially the pet who thought he owned Renesmee, that now she was mine.

Aro send me to wait for her to take her to them, so they could explain her the plan. So I ran and waited in the corner of the corridor that leaded to her room.

When she appeared she was staring at the paintings, it seemed like she had never seen paintings or furniture like this, she looked beautiful, she had chosen clothes that made her look like Aphrodite disguised in a modern beautiful teen with class. I got near slowly and touched her shoulder softly, and I finally gave her instruction to come along.

_RENESMEE POV _

When we entered I saw the most beautiful living room I had seen in my life. I felt like I was like standing in the middle of the most beautiful medieval painting, but with 3 modern dressed men sitting impressively in their velvet thrones. I loved this new life, each new setting was even more beautiful than the one before. When I started to pay attention again to the faces at that beautiful setting I discovered that all were staring at me, and Aro´s impatience was clear to me, I was never going to like him, no matter how superior he was.

-You are leaving with Alec, you are a Volturi now, he will take care of you and both will be spies in the outer world for us, and both will come very year or in case of an important fight, understood –Aro finally said. I smiled, I had somewhere to go and companion to talk and laughed with, and he was my new best friend, even better. I nodded and Aro lend Alec and me out.

-_Pack your bags, I´ll see you in an hour-_Alec said, while he guided me to my room. I entered and grabbed the clothes I had, my shoes, my teeth and hair brush, my towel, my dressing-gown, my shampoo, soap, my hair rinsing and my body lotion. That seemed to be enough for the travel, because when we arrived wherever we were going, I was going to buy some new stuff for me.

Alec knocked my door and I got out slowly with about 3 bags filled and a hand purse with what I thought indispensable. Alec was surprised with all I carried, since I didn´t have that much stuff from his POV, but for me it was amazing how he only carried one bag, what was he pretending to wear when we got there?

_-Where are we going?-_I asked when I realize I had no idea where we were going, since nobody had told me. I stared at him, waiting for an answer, but he was just standing there.

-_Sorry, I can´t tell you until we get there_- he finally answered. I made a face, and he pushed me to a side playfully. I smiled; he was making my new life way easier. I hugged him while we walked to the airport. I sat in a bench while he bought our tickets, since he insisted in keeping our destination secret, for me that had no sense, and I was just expecting him to surprise me.

_ALEC POV _

I was terrified now. She was finally starting to smile naturally again, but her reaction when we arrived to Washington worried me. I didn´t want her to hate me, or to disappear from me as she disappeared from her family.

She was sitting there, so peacefully .I had to explain her why we were going to Forks before she found out somehow else. When I had the tickets and the luggage was registered I sat next to her.

-_We are going the only place your family and that mu…Jacob, aren´t going to look at-_I said, trying to anticipate the news so it sounded natural.

-_And where is that place?-_Renesmee asked. I shivered inside,-_Forks_-I whispered, with the lowest voice I could make.

-_WHAT?-_ she said, opening her eyes wide like plates, -_You can´t take me there and you know it!- _she kept yelling, and, to be honest I was waiting for a way worst response to that news.

-_Sorry, Aro´s order, he could kill us both if we disobey, you know?-_ I asked, joking to smooth her mood, then she made a face and showed me in her strange language us in Forks, and Jacob away.

-_It will be that way, I promise_-I said, hugging her -_I´ll always protect you_- I whispered. She leaned in my shoulder as she used to and she sighed, deep, as a condemned to death.

-_It will be fine, he isn´t going to notice you´re back, I promise_ –I said, I wanted her to feel better immediately, it seemed as she had this gift to make people around her do all in their power to keep her smiling, or at least she had that effect on me.

_-How are we traveling if we don´t have papers?-_she suddenly asked. That was a good question, none of us had ever traveled by its own, and maybe Aro just forgot about that. Then I remembered Aro´s words "all you need to survive is on that sack I´m giving you "so I checked on the sack purses and I found papers for Vanessa Carlie Wolfe (age 17) and Alec Volt (age 18) and smiled, I gave Renesmee her papers, and she smiled, then she grabbed my hand and showed me a picture of me calling her Nessie.

-_Nessie is a little weird, don´t you think?-_I asked.-_I like it_ –she replied. I just nodded and she asked me in her language how I would like her to call me, -_Just Alec_- I replied. She nodded and she smiled, I had found the way to calm her.

When we arrived to the airport at Washington Alexandra, Maia and Rhinna were waiting for us, the 3 red-haired girls that looked like real mother and daughters were waiting with big "welcome" placards and flowers for Renesmee. The tone of her cheeks got 2 tones darker, I supposed that was the way she blushed, after all D´Autremonts were quite loving, I knew that was the reason why Aro always had them out.

Rhinna, the "mom" kissed Renesmee´s forehead and cheeks, and carried all her bags, while Alexandra and Maia watched the scene jealously, after all I knew Renesmee should´ve been the prettiest thing they'd seen in their lives.

-_Welcome sugar, you´re at home now, we´re going to be family from now on, I know you eat so, would you like me to bake you anything? -_Rhinna started asking Renesmee once we got home, Renesmee denied kindly to eat and Rhinna kept talking moderly while Renesmee just rolled her eyes and said –ok, fine, ohm,- and stuff like that, until she finally left to sleep.

I followed her just to spy her dreams, but this time she dreamed of the Cullen leaders Esme & Carlisle, especially Esme, and compared her to Rhinna in her peculiar way of dreaming. Then came the usual disturbing part, Renesmee and Jacob laughing, then him as a wolf and her lying on him, then them kissing, but what disturbed me the most was that during that parts she was _smiling, _but then, my favorite part came along. They were walking and holding hands in the forest, but suddenly the dog´s face started changing until it became mine and the forest became the palace, and she was laughing, she was having fun, with _me_. I smiled widely, I was developing a really bad habit by spying on her dreams so much, but I was starting to like them, and I felt the hope that someday I was going to replace Jacob, but it vanished as fast as it came when settings twisted again and her dreams were cloudy and blind with the mutt´s face.

I really had to stop spying on her dreams, or I was going to end up pretty hurt, and I knew it. I putted her hand down, or I wasn´t going to be able to stop myself from waking her up if she kept dreaming like that. Her dreams were about Cullens –Jacob –Jacob –Jacob-Cullens-Me-Jacob, and I couldn´t stand knowing that even though she was away the 90% of her was always going to belong to him, and it was her unconscious part, the part that showed what she really wanted, and that fact was what harmed me the most.

I left the room fast after that, and Rhinna was waiting for me outside.-_You adore that girl, right?-_she asked. I nodded, making her laugh.-_What´s fun about it?-_I asked.

-_I just never thought Volturis like you loved like that, that´s it_ -she replied. I felt offended, but glad, someone was on my side to conquer Renesmee.

_-Does she love you back?-_Rhinna interrupted. I turned to her _-I don´t know, I make myself the same question day and night-_I replied. She clapped my back – _Why do you doubt it?_-she asked. I didn´t answer, because the answer harmed me, but she just kept staring at me.

-_Does she love or used to love someone else?-_she asked. I made her a face and nodded.-_Wow, well, she´s so beautiful she should've had lots of guys after her, but she seems happy, I can´t picture her with someone else, what´s he like? Who is he?_ - She kept asking, it seemed like she didn´t notice she was really hurting me.

-_Jacob Black, a werewolf, I have to admit he´s good looking, but he did something called imprinting on her_- I replied, eager less. She was pretty shocked, speechless, I should admit.

-_Im..m..m..prin...ting?-_she muttered. I nodded, while she sat in the coach. _Why do you say it like that?_-I asked, curiously

-_When I was human my real daughter, Anne, was imprinted by a werewolf, I tried to stop her, I feared those creatures, and she was my dear daughter, but I´m sorry to tell, there´s no way to avoid it, to erase it, you can´t unimprint her, she will always belong to that werewolf, and backwards, I´m sorry Alec, but, she will never love you boy_- she said, breaking in pieces the biggest happiness in my life, while she hugged me. If vampires could cry, I would´ve cried until my body was dry, but I had to fake smiles tomorrow, it wasn´t her fault that that stupid mutt that had imprinted on her. I stayed at the coach while those words and her dreams echoed in my head, painfully and endlessly.


	7. face it

_JACOB POV _

My heart jumped when I saw my Nessie, beautiful, charming, and safe entering angel like to the room. After Nessie was next to me, safe……….I felt extremely happy……..and I knew that, while we existed, I would be imprinted on her.

Seeing her again had produced me such a happiness that I treasured every second of my life that she was in to, and by itself, my mind wandered through every minute with Nessie, when I was her brother, her friend, and my mind stopped in the day Nessie realized she loved me……

_I stood up excited, it was her 5 year old birthday, and she was just coming back from visiting Denali clan for a month, I was waiting anxiously for 1 pm to arrive .I didn´t care being just her best friend, for me, she was everything, and I couldn´t wait to see her again .I had wrapped a picture of us made up a puzzle, a giant brown teddy wolf, flowers, and a handmade collar for her. I had everything ready, in my desktop, and I was lying in bed, the thought was making me sleepy, maybe like that time would move faster. The clock seemed to advance slowly just to upset me._

_Suddenly, some scratching woke me up; it was Leah, impatient at my window. I threw the window a pillow, but she scratched louder.-_Shut up Leah_!-I yelled, but she only scratched louder. When I turned to her direction she turned her snout to the clock. It marked 12:30, I jumped out the bed, showered, perfumed, and wore an entire casual outfit to receive her, since, nobody would believe someone going out on shorts to the airport during fall._

_I rode my rabbit as fast as it could go, I ran to grab a seat in front of the door on which she was supposed to arrive. Her presents filled two more chairs, and some people "waved at me" or wished me "a good day" for that, but I didn´t care ,since I was sure that she loved this kind of attentions, she was so spoiled._

_-_Oh Jacob!-_she yelled when I reached her view, she ran towards me and wrapped me in her arms, but his time, it felt different, it felt like a wave of electricity through our bodies, the way she was hugging me changed, she grabbed my neck –_I realized that, I love you-_ she whispered, and then, the rest of the world was unimportant to us, and we kissed, for the first time, passionately, her unique smell started impregnating in all my skin, we came closer and I hugged her even tighter, the clock had seemed to stop for us, and all we could see, hear or focus in was in the other and in this passionate endless love we both felt now, and from that moment on, we weren´t able to separate again, until Edward´s –_ugh_-was heard behind us, and from that moment on I was no longer her best friend, now I really was her soul mate._

Something woke me up from my trance, it was the young male bloodsucker, pointing in my direction, and I started listening his words, in the start, I didn´t understood, but suddenly words got more and more meaningful, I shivered inside me, and I wanted to run away with my Nessie before she kept listening, but my own body stopped me, it was grounding me by forbidding me to move, because even I knew that this had to happen, but both of us were stupid, and lend the chance of saying it go, without thinking about it, but in our minds we would always carry the remembers of when we thought it.

-_Aro, do you mind?_-he asked, and that mentioned Aro walked in my direction, Bella bent her head and I felt her yield out of my head, the bloodsucker leaned and grabbed my left paw, I closed my eyes and I covered my snout with my paws, I didn´t want to see anything, least Nessie, that seconds ago was watching carefully the scene Volturis made up, I knew they´d planned all this since they kidnapped her, and this was their last move.

-_Well, that´s undeniable, he loved her, so much, and she seemed to correspond him for whiles, especially when you came to us, dear Edward_- Aro finally said, Nessie opened her eyes wide like plates, she blushed with fury, -_Stop lying at me, STOP IT!-_she yelled, pretty loud, I covered my face even more, I didn´t wanted to see if she was talking to me, I felt how my eyes were starting to cover with tears, and I couldn´t make a sound ,move, reply, nothing, I was blocked in fear & pain.

- _It is true, and you should know it was fair for her to know someday, you just couldn´t keep this from her during all the eternity, and if I was her, I would´ve liked knowing_-the fucking blonde said, stupid blonde! Why did she say that? I knew she despited me the way I despite her, but didn´t she realize she was harming Bella too by saying that kind of things.

I sighted my eyes in Nessie, who blushed another 3 more tones,_ -What? You are a big pair of liars, how could you do this to me? This is unbelievable!, and YOU! Stupid mutt, go and look for another idiot that believes on your stupid imprinting, because I´m not the idiot that gives up on every stupid lie you say, you both are the worst creatures in the world, and dad, you are way more masochistic that of what I ever imagined, you leave my mom without caring about her, well maybe that wasn´t such a big mistake, she had a dog to lick off hear tears, you guys really make up a great team your secrets were the best kept secrets in the history of secrets on Earth ,oh and just to establish my point, I don´t want to see their faces again, never!-_she yelled in our direction, painfully, I hated hurting her like that, I didn´t care about myself in that moment, all I wanted was to run to her side and sooth the pain reflected in her eyes, but again I was blocked, and I realized I wasn´t punishing myself, the young bloodsucker was doing this to me, and I knew I deserved it, and I felt so stupid, I was hurting my Nessie, I had destroyed her life, and by immediate reaction, my life too, without counting Bella and all the Cullens, that now were suffering because I´d had an stupid crush on stupid Bella!!!

Before I breathed again my Nessie had left the room, running out to a place I would never find, I was sure of that, and that stupid young bloodsucker ran after her, how could he dare to try to go comfort her if this was his fault?

I tried to run after them, but the blonde Volturi stopped me, and she gave one of her pain shots, which burned to my last fiber.

After that we left the castle in a second, without saying anything else. When I recovered I felt fury, I was blaming him and Bella for something I´d done, and for things I didn´t say, but now it was too late, I´d lost Nessie forever, and the more I tried to blame others, the more I realized it had been my fault, nobody´s else. I stared at the Barbie, that seemed to be pleased by the recent events, because she stared at me, she wasn´t smiling, but I could feel the happiness and satisfaction in her facial factions, while she sat calmed at the van.

-_Rosalie Hale, how could you do this to ME!?_-Bella yelled furiously, I could see a red flame in her eyes from outside the van, my wolf eyes captured everything.-_It wasn´t to you, it was to him_-she replied calmly pointing me,-_Didn´t you realize you involved me in all this too?-_Bella yelled again, but the Barbie had no reply for that.

I stopped following the van, I didn´t want to see them anymore, I didn´t want their accusations, and I didn´t want them to blame them, and now nothing tied me to them, and I had more important boundaries, like my pack, that depended on me to be a pack.

I kept running, awesome I had no clothes; I thought about it and decided I was going to steal some of a hunter I found in the way. I felt lost, if I didn´t have Nessie, my life was empty, I had nothing to hold on to keep living, to keep making an effort to be good at anything, my pack was the only reason to stand and not jump from a cliff, wait, that isn´t such a bad idea, see any cliff around?

_BELLA POV_

When we arrived to our new house, if you can now call it a house, it looked totally different. A big whole opened wherever you looked, you could see Nessie eating in the kitchen; hear her laughing in the living room, jump at the sofa, rise in the window, read in the empty room, she was here only a couple days, but now we were back and we knew she was lost forever, she left a piece of her in every part of the house. I felt so guilty, if I´d just told her before, she would be here right now, making my life sunny and bright.

I started to cry, well to do my poor vampiric imitation of a cry. Edward came to hold me tight,-_It´s not your fault, don´t blame yourself_-he whispered in my ear, while he kissed my forehead.-_Edward, it does be my fault, I should´ve told her since the start, I know her, I can imagine the terrible things she thinks of us right now_-I replied, how could he say it wasn´t my fault?

_-Well, if you insist n seeing things like that, love, then see that then it isn´t only your fault-_he said, as it remarking it to Rosalie, and to Jacob if he was here.-Th_en what are you insinuating, that it´s Jacob´s fault? Or Rosalie´s?_-I asked. This was the first time in my whole life I was mad at Edward.

-_No I don´t think that way, but in case I´d have to choose, I choose option number 2 of 3 please_-he replied at my question .He couldn´t blame Jacob, he was only another victim , he had always been just my victim, my best friend and my own personal victim.

_-It´s my fault, and if it isn´t mine, the it´s nobody´s fault Edward, you´re all my victims, specially Jacob, can´t you realize it?-_I asked, angrily. How could he blind enough no to see it, since I met them I only made them suffer one time after another.

He denied with his head, and then he hugged me, trying to be persuasive, as usually.-I won´t discuss it with you-I said, he agreed, and we both stared at the window, I was wondering what had been of my poor daughter, I couldn´t even imagine her alone, in the rough human world, mixed up in the danger of myth creatures one. I sat at the couch, and let the emptiness of the night make my sadness grow.

When it was about 7 am Carlisle asked for permission to miss the school´s Doctor´s Office today, and he was given. I spend the day the same way I spent the night, until it was 1:15 pm, something made me pretty upset

I heard Rosalie turn on the TV and move on with her life normally. She changed channels one after another, 12 times all the channels, how could she behave like that?

_-Listen Rosalie, if you´re waiting for a TV show named "I´m Nessie and I´m here " well, I´m sorry to announce you aren´t going to find it, so better move on and do SOMETHING!-_I yelled at her, sick of her arrogant behavior. She didn´t say anything, she just stood up and got out, where I saw her take giant ice cubes and throw them making them 10000 of little ice pieces. I got out and stood up in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, quite threatening as she usually is.-_Don´t blame me, blame yourself or the mutt, I have nothing to do with this_-she said, clearly blowing me off. She was really asking, supplicating me to hurt her.

I walked toward her and faced her face to face_, -It does be your fault, you shouldn´t have told her, but you did, and you ruined our lives, happier now Rosalie? Because you always said you loved her, but just look at how much you harmed her, I´m never going to forgive you, NEVER!- _I yelled at her, hoping to open her eyes and make her see the damage she´d done, just by talking, then, I flogged the door and ran to Edward´s side.

-Calm down, you shouldn´t have spoken to Rosalie like that!-he said, trying to make me laugh.-I know, I know, I just couldn´t hold it in anymore-I replied. He kissed my forehead and we both sat at the couch, he hummed my lullaby, it calmed me, even though it no longer made me sleep.

-_You have to move on, really, because you can no longer go to the Volturis to suicide_-Tanya said, when Carlisle called her to ask for Nessie. She was right, but moving on was just so hard. It was harmful facing the idea of never seeing of knowing of your daughter in your whole life.

Suddenly some steps were approaching the house and the bell rang, Carlisle opened friendly


	8. depend

_RENESMEE POV_

After we got down the plain, we made normal checkups, that I didn´t care that much, since I was pretty confident nobody was going to catch us.

Finally, on the waiting room 3 beautiful women, 2 teens and an adult were waiting for us with pan cards and all the show. I was amazed by how, even though no blood boundaries tied them, the three were so alike they looked like a real family.

The woman was middle sized, she was wearing her hair untied, and it was long enough to touch her hips. She was wearing white high heels and a white dress with red polka dots,, she had few make up in her gentle blue eyes, but in her perfect shaped lips she wore a red tone of labial that made her lips look like rubies, she looked beautiful, and the Airport´s illumination helped her skin look even more beautiful.

The teen standing next to her was also beautiful red haired, and a little tiny. She had her hair untied too, but hers was curled and it only arrived a little under her shoulders. She had no makeup but a strawberry lip-gloss, which made her small lips look pinky. Her nose was tiny but perfect shaped, and her small blue eyes looked lighter that her mother´s, she raised one of her strawberry colored eyebrows when she was I stared at her, she was clearly like Rosalie. She was tiny, she was wearing sneaker, jeans, and a blue t-shirt, I wonder what my Aunt Alice would´ve done with her, she would kill her, or take her to a fashion emergency, and I would rather first.

The teen standing behind them, was visually about a year younger than the one besides her, had her hair that fell like a red waterfall tied in a high pony tail, her crest was long enough to reach her eyes, and it was perfectly fixed to stay quiet on her left side. Her eyes were big, and clearly deeper that the other´s ones. Her lips were big and they had a seductive perfect shape, her face was a shape combination between a square and a circle.

When we were closed enough, Alec whispered in my ear their names, Rhinna, Alexandra and Maia respectively. When Rhinna saw me she started yelling as if she knew me from a lifetime, she kissed my forehead end my cheeks enthusiastically, and so maternally that she made me remember of Esme. We traveled through streets I didn´t remember in a white Beatle, and we arrived to a beautiful house made up with red bricks, the crystal windows covered most of the wall of the first floor, and a cute garden filled with trees and flowers of all the colors lied in front, I had no idea you could have gardens like this in Forks, the view was so welcoming, that I smiled, my life seemed to finally start having some order.

I entered and Rhinna started behaving like Esme would, she started asking if I was hungry, if I was tired, and some other maternal stuff, to which I only said-no thanks, hum, sure thanks- depending the question, until she finally leaded me to a beautiful petite pink room, with white shelves and furniture, a red lamp and a white book shelve , and the smallest wardrobe in the existence of wardrobes.-_Oh….it´s nice_-I gasped, just to please Rhinna, who smiled widely. This room was nothing like the rooms on which I had lived all my life, but in this moment it didn´t seem that important.

When Rhinna finally left me alone, I lied in bed, which fitted my tired body like a glove. Alec finally brought me my luggage, and I changed my clothes to my pink pajamas, the I walked to the wardrobe and threw my bag there, I was too tired to organize, so I returned to bed.

I closed my eyes, and I saw Esme´s picture, hugging me tight. I opened my eyes wide again, I didn´t want to even think of any Cullen. I stood up, and walked straight to my wardrobe, I had to fall asleep without noticing, or I would surely think of them. I sat on the floor and opened the white polka dotted bag in front of me, ready to start, and Alec opened the door.

_-Sorry, I forgot to let you in again!-_I apologized. He smiled widely to me, he didn´t seem to care. _-Never mind Ren, going to bed already?_-he asked. I denied with me head, -_Nessie-_ I reminded. He frowned, _-Do you know what time is it?-_he asked, and I denied with my head.-_It´s 11:39, so I suggest that you go to bed right now, you didn´t sleep well last night- _he said, or ordered, would be a more descriptive way to say it. I rolled my eyes, _-Since when do you care?-_I asked. I really loved messing up with him, he was awesome.

Then he rolled his eyes, -_Since you´re my family, Loch Monster_- he said. I raised an eyebrow, and I remembered some vampire insults my Jacob used. _–It´s Nessie, bloodsucker-_ I corrected him, smiling playfully at him, this was going to end up fun.-_Sorry, I just don´t like it, why do you?-_ he asked, waiting for me to answer something he could mess up with.-_Because I really am a little monster_ -I replied, giving him the answer he needed, and then jumping to him, to attack by biting his arm_.-Now Nessie, going to bed?-_he asked. I smiled; I was going to keep the messing up.-_No! Bloodsucker!_-I replied. He raised one of his perfect black eyebrows, -_You really earned it Ness!-_he yelled, then he carried me to bed, and dumped me there, from the roof, but I landed harmless in the center of the bed, where he ended up too.

I leaned up and I stuck my tongue out to him, _-You can´t force me to sleep-_I said, threatening him. He leaned to me, we were face to face, -_Wanna bet?-_he whispered. I got even closer, racing an eyebrow, _-How much?-_I replied. He grabbed my chin-_Your life_- he said. I jumped back to my lying position; I closed my eyes and pretended to snore.

-_Easy_-he said, knowing I was completely aware. I giggled and threw him a pillow, which broke in the instant, letting the feathers flow through the room. He turned to me pretending to be furious, -Now you earned it!-he yelled, he ran towards me and threw me through the window, and wrapping me in his arms when I fell, then we got back in to the room and he dumped me in bed.

-_Now really sleep_- he said, in a serious time now. I smiled-_Fine, I already had my fun_-I said, and he laughed hard, while he denied with his head, -_Nessie, Nessie, Nessie-_ he said, making me smile again. He turned out the lights. –_Please stay_-I whispered. He came back, immediately.

-_Sure you want me here? -_ He asked, as if he could be a bother, or a distraction maybe. I nodded, -_If you don´t stay and take care of me, I´ll have nightmares_- I replied, a little embarrassed. He smiled, -I´ll always take care, whether you like it or not, remember, I´m the law-he said, playfully. I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard him breathe depth, and I grabbed his hand, to let him now I was aware.-_Ignore me-_ he whispered, -_Impossible-_I replied, falling asleep. I tried to think he was next to me as much as I could, making myself believe he was impossible to ignore, and he started caressing my hair.

I didn´t need more to fall asleep, and my body reminded me it was my official second night without Jacob, and to make it worst, Alec was with me. How ironic, I was with a vampire when he possibly was sleeping, or running a couple yards away from me, why couldn´t I stop thinking about him, calling him with my thoughts, if he had damaged me so much?

When I woke up I was alone, I realized I wouldn´t be in a long time, so I sneaked out my bed, slowly, changing my clothes silently, for some old pants I found, and ran out the window.

I ran with all the speed of my skilled legs to the old forest around LaPush, my desire to see Jacob was too big to restrain it, even though it was against my own feelings right now. I smelled, opening widely the wings of my nose, looking for any werewolf sign around me, and I perceived around 3 different wolves, including a she- wolf, but none Jacob. I sat at the floor, impatient, when I smelled wolf fur nearby me, and without asking, my feet jumped to the place where the smell came from, and I found the only she-wolf in the reservation, with her shinny gray hair in front of me.

She opened her eyes wide like plates when she saw me, she howled, but it as a joyful howl. She ran towards me and licked my hand eagerly, she obviously had no idea of the event occurred in the last few days.

-_Is Jacob in the reservation?-_I asked, my curiosity wasn´t my best ally. She nodded.-_Is he in his wolf shape?-_I asked, but this time she denied thanks God.-_Well, if you see him, DON´T MENTION ME, THAT YOU SAW ME AND LEAST THAT WE TALKED!-_I yelled at her, and without turning, I ran away.

When I was a couple yards away I heard a howl, calling me, I turned to her, making a face, she kept there staring at me, _-What?!-_I yelled. She ran towards me after grabbing a stick, when she got to me, I raised an eyebrow and made a face, -_I don´t want to play, mutt_-I said, pulling the last word just the way my Aunt Rosalie would, and I kept running. She ran too until she was in front of me, I raised an eyebrow again, and she started…writing?

-Why?- She wrote clearly at the floor.-_I fought with him, and I don´t want to see him again in my life_-I replied, trying to convince myself I really felt that way. She showed me her question with her snout again.-_You don´t care_-I said, turning back and walking away. She stroked my leg, and showed me her question once again. I raised an eyebrow and turned back again, she growled at me, demanding an answer, and she had me in her hands.

I walked down a tree and sat down; she followed me, imitating my movements. I grabbed her snout and replied in my mind the worst 15 minutes of my life, and a resume of what happened next. She howled low, and laid her snout in my shoulder, and I caressed her ears, while my eyes filled in tears by replacing the scene. She licked my cheek, until it was tearless, then she stood up in front of me.

_-Then you promise not to mention me?-_I asked, fearfully. She nodded, and raised her left paw in signal of a promise. I stood up, caressed her ears and walked away, waving goodbye. She stopped me again, grabbing her stick.

-Will I see you again?-She wrote. I breathed deep, -_No, too dangerous Leah_-I replied. She howled low again.

-But I promised not to tell-she wrote. She was really in to this fight between me and Jacob; after all, he was her alpha. I sighted –_Fine, but if you ruin it, I´ll kill you myself!_-I yelled. She nodded and licked me again.-_May I leave now?-_I asked, and she nodded, barking a laugh.

I stood up and walked away, straight ahead, I didn´t care much where I was going, until I found the old river I knew, lying right in front of my old house. I stared at both, and, without asking, my feet took me right in front of the river. I knew I couldn´t, I shouldn´t be there, but I still sat down, leaned and washed my face, before Alec noticed I smelled like wet dog. I didn´t felt that bad anymore, now I had Leah and Alec. I was gladder to have Leah; she could keep me aware of anything Jacob did. That kind of thoughts made me upset with myself, how could I still care him this much?

I stood up upset, I washed my face and threw a rock to the river, -_Stupid imprinting!-_ I yelled to my last nerve, because I loved Jacob, but my mind kept playing over and over their picture kissing at Charlie´s kitchen, and I felt my eyes filled with tears again.

I felt that soft touch in my shoulder again, -_What happened Nessie?-_Alec asked. He looked completely different, he ws no longer dressed like a Volturi, he was dressed like a hip- hoper, so natural, he didn´t seem evil anymore (well, he didn´t seem evil to me from a while ago)

-_Why did you bring me here? You shouldn´t have brought me here Alec!_-I yelled to him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me face to face with him-_Did you see him?-_he asked, I turned my face, without answering, he pulled me closer, -_WHAT DID HE DID TO YOU?-_he yelled_, _his eyes turned to a bright furious red, but I couldn´t answer, _-DID HE HURT YOU? -_ he yelled louder, pulling me closer, his eyes redder, -_No!-_I replied, with a low voice. He placed me down. He hugged me, and I pointed the house.-It´s fine Ness, sorry, I´m so sorry I yelled at you like this-He said, I smiled –_Don´t worry it´s fine, can we leave now?- _I asked. He grabbed my hand and nodded, -_Don´t you want to hunt?-_he asked. I nodded, he ran through the woods, looking for a human press, and my thoughts suddenly transported me to the memory of my first hunt alone with Jacob.

_-_Mom I really NEED to hunt!-_I yelled _._She just stared at me, denying with her head_.-You can´t tell me when to be thirsty-_I replied. She opened her eyes widely_-Sure I can-_she said_. _I raised an eyebrow and turned around, running through the stairs and slamming my room´s door._

_-_Don´t blame me if I murder someone_-I yelled again. My family didn´t allow me to hunt alone, but any of them wanted to take me, they wanted me to survive on human food. I lied in my bed, while outside they were discussing whether to take me hunting or not._

_Suddenly my dad opened the door. He started at me, he was surely going to tell me the same my mother did, and just say it in a more parental tone._

_-_No, in fact, I´m letting you go hunt, with Jacob-_he said_. _I smiled widely_, _hunting with my best friend was going to be fun, competing with him was surely a cool sport._

_-_Would you do me a favor?-_my dad asked, and I nodded._

_-_Don´t think of it when you come back-_he concluded. My dad had always hated my relationship with Jacob, for no apparent reason, and I couldn´t help laughing, as if my thoughts were that bad. I nodded, while my father smiled at my thoughts._

_I called Jacob to meet his wolf shape at the forest, and I dressed with sports clothes, since I was going to need them._

_I jumped to the forest and ran to the river, where I was going to meet my friend. He arrived and growled at me, ready for competition. I ran, smiling, watching a deer than was surely becoming my prey .I jumped towards it and captured it fast before it defended .I drank the blood anxiously and then turned towards the brown wolf that stared at me proudly with a bigger deer._

_-_Unfair!-_I yelled at him_. _He made a wolf smile, and I smiled back…._

_-Nessie, are you fine?-_Alec asked, staring at me, with his eyes filled in worry. I nodded, what had just happened to me? Were this the effects from being apart from your imprinting?

Alec hugged me, and suddenly he became Jacob. I blinked opening my eyes wide. He stared at me, worried.

-_Are you really sure you´re fine?-_he asked. I nodded again.-_Better lay here, I´ll get you something_-he said, running after that.

I was definitively wrong, I´d never experienced anything like that, it was like a trance that forced me to remember Jacob. I blinked again, Jacob couldn´t be my only destiny, not after cheating on me like that.

-_Is a deer ok?-_he asked, distracting me from my thoughts.-_Sure_-I replied, drinking the blood rapidly.

-Don´t you need to hunt?-I asked him. He nodded-I´m adapting to your diet-he said smiling. A vegetarian Volturi, that was a miracle.

-Why don´t you go bath?-he asked. I raised my eyebrow and ran back to the house; I should have smelled like wet dog to him.

I dressed in a skirt and a white shirt and I ran towards the forest again, while he ate a deer calmly. He stared at me. -_What?-_I asked. He laughed hardly.-I just never thought I would see you bad dressed- he replied. I pushed him and started climbing a tree. He stood up besides it, and I smiled widely, I knew I would count on him forever, and now, an 80% of me depended on Jacob, and the other 20%, on Alec.


	9. choice

_JACOB POV _

I decided to run through my perimeter, since Leah had patrolled long enough. I went to the point where we always met, and in her thoughts was a clear emptiness.

-What are you hiding Leah-I thought. She turned around, without thinking an answer.

Suddenly her images came to my head, it was her and my Nessie, and she even showed me where she lived. I jumped, feeling excitement and nervousness.

_-I promised not to say a word, so restrain yourself-_she thought. I made a wolf giggle.-_Too late_-I thought while I headed to the river where Leah left Nessie, I knew she would still be there, she was such a masochistic, she would stare at the house for hours, maybe in that way she was like her dad.

I ran with all the fibers of my muscles, anxious, planning carefully the words I would tell her, just to claim on how much I loved her, heading step by step to my happiness

_RENESMEE POV _

-_Alec, kiss me_-I whispered to him, when he sat in the branch next to me. He laughed hardly, while I frowned.

_-You aren´t ready-_he said .I frowned again, and then I grabbed his hand and showed the picture, demanding him to accomplish my caprice.

He pulled me close to him, and I sighted.-_Come on, you aren´t ready_-I said, hoping to provoke him enough to make him kiss me.

He turned to me, and pushed me playfully.-_How can I get you to kiss me Alec Volturi?-_I asked him, upset. He turned to me laughing-_I don´t know maybe you could…..-_he said, and then he pulled me closed and kissed me, his lips were cool, and passionate when they touched mines. I got so nervous that I shivered, and I pulled him apart.

-_Told you_- he said, smiling, he seemed to be pleased, delighted for what had just happened.-_No, you just surprised me_-I replied, wrapping his neck and pulling his nose next to mine, smiling. He pulled me apart.-_What?_-I asked. He sighted –_This is wrong Nessie_-he said. I denied with my head, frowning.-_Why? -_ I asked, staring at him.-I´m not giving him the chance to play his cards, and that´s against the law-he replied, staring at the branch on which we were sitting.-_He had the chance to play his cards, and he lost-_I replied at him. He raised both eyebrows, and sighted again_.-I don´t want to have hopes Nessie, I rather enjoy you now, because I know that, when your turn to choose comes, you will choose him-_he said glumly, and I had no rely for that, I wanted to deny the possibility, but I knew that, all played against him. I sighted, and without a warning, he kissed me again, this time it was soft, cool, deep, and my moth, unconsciously replied passionately ,and I didn´t want to let go, in his lips I found what I´d lost long ago, home.

- _Non volgio perderti, il cuore mio, vuole soltanto te_-He sang, whispering in my ear, and I smiled widely, I attempted to kiss him again, when a deep howl was heard, too close to ignore it, I raised from the bench, and I saw my brown wolf staring at us, a couple yards away, but I stood quiet in my place, and I hided in Alec´s chest.

-Don´t you mean to go?-he asked, whispering to my ear, and I denied with my head, -_So he can lie at me more? No! I choose you Alec, you are the one I want, and I´m not letting you go!You are mine now, and Im not movin from your side, I´m definitively not moving!-_I yelled, to the top of my lung,.A higher, depper, sadder howl was heard, it broke my heart, and I didnt care if Jacob heard, now my choice was made.

*Italian for: I don´t want to lose you, this heart of mine, can only love you- Josh Groban "Per Te"

Pretty surprising ending, right guys?

Jacob fans: don´t worry, the 2nd part is coming

Alec fans: don´t worry Nessie loves our guy

But I love them both so badly, that I can´t help feeling like Nessie!

-


End file.
